Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by Written-Anonymously
Summary: When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move. Rated T - may change later. Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

_**Author Note:**____Please enjoy this story, I have wanted to post it on here for a while and now just gotten around to it. At the time I had written it with _CreativeWritingSoul_, I believe we did an amazing job. I do give this person credit for helping me with the story and a huge thank you. Anyways please review when done reading and let me know what you think._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
One**

All he could hear were his feet hitting the road and once in a while a splash from stepping in a puddle of cold rain water. This time was it; he was getting out of here and not looking back. He already had to give up his life, lost everything and everyone he ever loved. If he could cry at this moment, for sure he would just break down and cry his eyes out.

It was about two in the morning now; he had been running all night. Soon he would have to find a place to hide from the sun. That is if he didn't want to burn to death, which he'd love to do. Although even if he did kill himself it would help no one. It would just mean his family died for no reason.

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael had spent the past few hours yelling his head off. He was being dragged through the trees and towards this big stoned house. No words were said from the guy, he just kept a strong grip on the young boy's arm. Michael tried to grab onto whatever he could to slow down going to that creepy house but no matter what he grabbed the guy with one tug would be dragging him again._

_Michael was in tears, the tears burned his skin from the cold autumn air and only being in his night clothing. He was scared of what was going to happen. A part of him wanted to know and other part was telling him not to say a word. He started shaking once they entered the big heavy doors to a candle lit room. He wanted to run but the man still had a hold of him._

_This was terribly difficult, especially since the young one was doing everything he possibly could to prevent what was about to happen to him. 'Poor naive soul,' Jaden thought to himself, 'struggling for your last bits of this torturous life when there's nothing left.'_

_Some rope would be useful at this point, something to tie this fussing adolescent down for a moment while he worked his magic. Well it wasn't magic persay, it was... of his nature and soon it would be part of Michael's, once he was reborn of course._

_Michael stared around the room he was in for a few minutes then his eyes meet with the man's. Michael really didn't remember much, just that his neck was hurting a lot. Michael was lying on the floor; hand over the bleeding area of his neck. Everything looked fuzzy and couldn't really see straight. "Wh...a...t ...hap...pend...?" Michael mumbled to the man that stood in front of him. Michael curled into a ball because now he was feeling a very sharp pain from the inside._

_Michael let out a few tears from the pain hurting so much and because he was scared crazy that he was going to die._

"_You are not going to die young one," Jaden spoke, his voice held much sincerity. "drink." He pressed, hoping Michael wouldn't ask questions and just did as was told, like a child of his age should._

"_B..ut..." He was trying to resist at first, not quite understanding or seeing for that matter, what was happening, but he knew deep within that he wanted absolutely no part in it._

"_Drink or you will die." Jaden pressed once more, being more stern this time._

"_I - I thought you said," The young male stammered, tilting his head away from the moisture dripping towards him._

"_I lied. Get over it. Now drink." Jaden held his dripping wrist to the younger's mouth, a sucking sensation taking place as Michael began to do as requested of him, that being drink this red moisture. It didn't taste too bad actually and he felt as if he were regaining stamina as each second passed further._

_After a few moments, Jaden let out a painful hiss as Michael sucked harder, more viciously. He pried him off his arm – no easy task, but it was done. Now the younger lie still, probably embracing what was happening within his being. His no longer living body. It could move, but had no trace of soul inside._

_Michael let out one loud scream of pain, not knowing a hundred percent what was going on. All Michael knew now is he was going cold. When the pain stopped, something was different he just could not figure it out. Michael sat up and looked around the room. He then looked at the man. "Who are you? Why me?" Michael was a little confused at what still happened. He did not understand why he was still ...alive... or even on this planet. He swore a few minutes ago he was going to be dead._

_Michael slowly got off the floor and dusted himself off. He started to wonder if it was so cold outside, why wasn't he. "What now?" Michael slowly started to back towards the door, maybe if he got outside he could get help._

_Jaden gave a small dark smirk. "Jaden. Because I chose you. Follow me." Michael, still feeling confused, followed the older male without question, still trying to piece what happened together as much as he could. "You are not threatened here, so you must not leave. If you leave you will not survive without the proper training along with self – discipline and accompanied by self – control." He explained as they passed through the large home, everything was decorated so... darkly._

"_What about... my family?" Michael asked hazily, still feeling the effects of, whatever happened to him still taking place. Within a split second Jaden turned around and glared at the younger with warning._

"_You must not ever see, attempt to see, or contact them in any way... ever again." Michael didn't want to upset this... Jaden person, but he couldn't help but to miss his family. They were all so close and he was especially worried about his pregnant mother who tried to do so much when not feeling so well. She took care of him and his siblings forever, as long as he could remember – but where was she now? Did she miss him? What about his father? If he was home late, what would he say?_

"_If I am late, father would not be happy. And mother may need my help. My twin siblings – we were going to spend time together, they -"_

"_Enough! This talk about your past life will cease! I mean it young one, I command you. And as your maker, you must obey me." He informed the younger of these new rules he was new to, but wouldn't be for long. "That was your past life, it must be forgotten. This right here is your new life, with me here for guidance when you need me."_

"_Some guidance," Michael mumbled to himself. He tried to keep his space between himself and Jaden. "But I need to get home, at least change and pack some clothes." Michael didn't want to upset Jaden, all he was saying was the truth. Also that way he could at least say goodbye._

_Michael still wasn't that sure on what was going on, but if he was going to be here why not get his things? "So... why did you pick me? I mean there are other people, which need a place. I have... had a home." Michael took a few more steps back when Jaden stopped. He was scared he would get hit for talking back, his father would. Michael could feel himself starting to shake again – for sure this was fear, when he saw the look in Jaden's eyes._

_The elder of the two took a deep breath, he never had children in his past lifetime, so he wasn't quite sure how to handle a situation like this, when to be stern, when to be soft. Right now, he knew it wasn't best to be too stern. This was, practically his newborn. Newborn creature that was. "Michael, you must listen to me. I know this is scary, it must be frightening," He was stopped in mid sentence when the adolescent gave him a skeptical look._

"_No, really?" He blurted, his words covered in utter sarcasm._

_Jaden narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "As I was saying, it must not be the most... well, comfortable environment to be in, but it will seem more like home soon. You cannot go back, not after what you've become..." He trailed off that statement purposely, trying to get Michael's mind back in thinking order again. That precious mind, would be needed soon. "And well, to answer your question – you were never wrong about that feeling of being watched. It was me, I was always the one watching you. No one else but me."_

_Michael raised an eyebrow as he still followed Jaden deeper into the home. "That did not sound haunting, not at all." He noted out loud, in a bit of a sour mood. Then again, who wouldn't be after having the evening he just had?_

"_It is the haunting truth I know. But you see, I chose you because... I felt," Jaden stopped himself. He wasn't going to explain his past life to some young child. "well never mind what I felt. Just know that I feel you are of significance to me, not for selfish need. That is all." He mentally cursed himself, for not having the compassion needed to help a new creation. Why did he do this again?_

_They soon came to a bedroom, a guest one in which Michael had a feeling would be his. It was nice and all, very spacious. Not like the one he had at home. But it was still nice. "Just to be clear," he began, nervously looking downward toward the marble flooring. "this is my new home now?"_

_Jaden felt a pang of guilt. He was immortal and still felt rather human – ish feelings. After a couple hundred years, he thought they'd go away and they did, until he created Michael, rebirthed him. "It is really not all that bad you know." Jaden started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He never was very good with emotion._

_Michael felt the sting of what he used to call tears, but he wasn't sure what they were called now, or even what he was called. What on earth was he? "Do not get mad, but I cannot help but to miss my previous dwelling." A moisture began to trickle out from his eyes and down his cheeks. When he pressed his hand to wipe them, on the back of his hand appeared the same red liquid he'd seen nothing but within the past hours. "Everything was perfect until you messed it up!" He shouted in agony, turning his face away from the older male, who sheepishly sighed._

"_When vampires cry, they cry blood. Just so you know. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He instructed coldly, turning away from the emotion he could hardly stand to bare._  
_"I need to get out of this hell!" Michael cried softly, not wanting to stay here another minute longer._

"_That, I cannot give to you." Jaden then left the room, making it as if he were locking it from the outside for now. The windows in that room were barred and locked as well. There was no source of escape what so ever, at all. Jaden, the pro of escape checked all of it himself. Now... was the wait._


	2. Chapter 2

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Speaking to Reviewer(s)**_

**Five-Princess: **There will be a couple bratz characters later in the story, so please wait and see. Thank you for your input though. The story is a mix of personal characters and some from bratz.

**Luvthaart101:** I am so glad you like this story, please keep reading I will try and post the chapters as fast as I can.

_**Author Note:**____I would like to thank all the reviews who have reviewed the first chapter, even if you didn't review and just read the story – I would like to thank you as well. Well please remember to review and enjoy the second chapter of Once Bitten, Twice Shy._

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
Two**

He looked around the area he was in, sadly there were no places to hide, the sun would be coming up very soon and he had to find a place. That is when he saw this house, looked like it was going to be taken down soon but will do for the night. He ran over and opened the door. He looked around to see what was going on and then went to find a dark room for the day. "Damn place, what house doesn't have a basement?" was mumbled until he found a huge closet to stay in for the night.

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael sat on the bed looking around, this is his new life? Michael walked over to the window and stared out it. It was still dark out; all he wanted to do was breakdown. Michael grabbed the kerosene lamp beside the bed and threw it at the door. "I HATE THIS!" Michael screamed. "I want out of here!" Michael grabbed the other kerosene lamp and tossed it at the door again._

_Michael stared at the bed, what really was the point of having a bed in the room if they don't sleep? He grabbed the pillow and ripped it into pieces. Michael found a stool in the room and tossed it at the door. "JERK!" Michael screamed at the door, hopping Jaden heard him. "I HATE YOU!" Michael ripped apart the other pillow on the bed._

_Michael sat on the floor staring at the door; he waited for something to happen. Waited for Jaden to come up and scream at him or something. Michael ran over to the door and started scratching at it. Maybe if he could just break the door and get out, at least he would have a head start on getting out? _

_Michael was happy when his hand had gone right through the door, which meant he was closer to getting out of this place. When he peeked through the door, his jaw dropped. Jaden was sipping on a cup of tea, watching what was happening. Michael moved back when Jaden came towards the door but smirked when he saw Jaden's jaw dropped. "You... did... all... of... this?" He had to take in the surroundings of the damages. The whole room was wrecked. Trashed from tip to tail. It... was destroyed. _

_Michael's jaw dropped when he saw Jaden clapping. "Excellent job, you have discovered your strength. And owe me thousands in damages by the way. Just for your information." He stated, not shy about rolling his eyes. "Well... looks like I'll have to lock you in the dungeon for the night," he teased with an utter straight face. "the skeletons will keep you company." Perhaps if he freaked Michael out enough, he'd calm the hell down for the night. If he was adventurous and asked to see the dungeon... grabbing the nearest vase and bonking him one would have to do. He gave a smirk with the thought but then regained his composure, awaiting Michael's response._

_Michael shifted his eyes around the room, feeling a little bad about what he had done but part of him was happy he did it. "Skeletons? ... dungeon?" Michael didn't like the sound of those. He backed up towards the other end of the room. "Why do I have to be locked up? Can't I just wander the house? It's boring in here." Michael noticed the cookie on Jaden's plate, he wasn't hungry pre-say just kind of wanted the cookie._

_Jaden glanced down, "Cookie?" He asked, holding out the plate. "Too bad, you do not need it." He teased, this time with a smile. Michael was getting more annoyed with each passing second, and Jaden was loving it. "Here, have it. I wanted something sweet and then realized there weren't any mistresses available." He winked sensually but then chuckled. "Let me get my facts straight," Jaden began, he grabbed the door knob and opened it with no problem. "you wrecked the room, because you were 'bored'? Oh and by the way, the door was never locked. You could've come out at any time." _

_Part of him wanted to see the adolescent's face, the other part ... no he just definitely wanted to see Michael's face and so he turned around to do so. Michael was glaring at Jaden, and then a small smirked showed up upon his face. Michael threw a book end at Jaden, hitting him dead in the face. Part of that gave him pure joy to see and do as well. "Jerk! I really do hate you. I don't care what you say, this will never be home my home. MY home is with MY family." Michael snapped back at the man before him._

_Jaden had to admit, the feistiness of this adolescent was intriguing. "Do you take that feistiness to bed with you? If so, why are you still single?" He teased once again with a smirk. He wasn't mad at Michael. He couldn't be. That would make him an extreme hypocrite. When he was turned, he murdered five people... in one night, that was how angry he was. But no one was dead yet – well, as in finalized... in the ground dead. "Michael, I know this is hard. It is extremely difficult to deal with. Losing what you have had and gaining what you never thought imaginable. You will come around soon and when you do, if you want to talk... I will be here. I will always be here, I am your 'family' now." Hopefully saying that wouldn't tick him off even more. Maybe he'd get the other book end this time? _

_"If you are my family now, you for sure would be the uncle in the family everyone tries to forget. Maybe even disown." Michael at this point was ready to rip open his throat but if he did that, then he knew he could not return to his family. He would be too uncontrollable. "I just miss my family. I don't understand why you would pick me. Why me? Why now? Why not before I grew up to love my mother and father, even my siblings. You're just a home wreaker!" Michael wanted to throw something else; just he didn't have the energy no more plus he really had nothing else around him to throw. _

_"Well, in my mind... if you were – how did you put that? 'truly my family'... you would be the son I would love forever. But... I guess I am disowned now. But hey, that is not something I have not been called before. Homewrecker, you know... I maybe broke up a couple marriages in my time. Which is not bad, considering the fact I have been alive for three hundred years or so." Maybe petty conversation would either make Michael even more pissed off with him or calm him down a little bit. The latter was doubtful unfortunately. "I... picked you for a reason, that is all you need to know for now." The information that Jaden wasn't sharing with Michael, is what utterly hurt the most. He could not tell the young one, that it was he who killed his family. Not now. Maybe when the time was right, but definitely not right now._

_"But why me? Why did you pick me out of all people in the world? Please answer me this." Michael at this point just wanted some kind of answer. Like why not pick someone closer to his age. Was Jaden trying to use him to fill something in this life? Michael was not going to stop until he at least got this answer. __**'You would be the son I would love forever.'**__ Were the words that popped back into his mind. What he didn't understand was – why him? Maybe Michael would calm down if he just knew why._

_Jaden thought for a moment, "If I told you why, you would hate me even more. I cannot. Michael please... tonight has been stressful enough on both of us. It is... it is a painful memory. Maybe another time?" If his wife could have seen this, she'd either have laughed at his horrible attempt to be a father figure, or at least known what to do, how to comfort him... Jaden, for the first time in his extra vampire years, was speechless and had no idea of what to do. "Remember this: I will __**never**__ be able to replace the memory of your family, or anyone in your family. I will not try to, because I know I cannot. My apologies." He turned to leave the room, but stopped still in the doorway. "Help yourself to anything in this home, do not leave. I am giving you my trust."_

_Michael walked through the house, checking out his new home. One thing he had to say about Jaden, he did have good taste in houses. Michael started thinking one thing - 'How did he keep this place so clean?' Michael walked into this large room, he walked over to the covered up window and pulled it back to revel the moon. Michael stared outside for a moment that is when he swore he saw his mother at the front gate. Without a second thought, he was at the front door and heading towards the gate. "Mother? Mother!" Michael started running towards the figure who he thought was his mother. Michael ripped open the gate and pulled her into a very heartfelt hug. "I love you." Michael was the happiest he'd been all night._

_She suddenly pushed him away and began to sprint. That was not like her in the least! So Michael didn't even waste a split second to hesitate, he ran after her. "Mother! What are you doing?" He shouted through breaths running. He probably didn't realize that he could actually run faster than the speed of light yet, but that would come eventually. Once he got more acquainted with his new form. If he had the chance and survived these strange occurrences. _

_If he hadn't of moved, a stake would've been driven right through him, causing a 'true death'. What hurt the most was the fact that it was his own mother stabbing at him. "What are you doing!" He more so exclaimed than asked. "I love you! I am so happy to see you!" Maybe this was just some horrible thing that came and went with a full moon? He couldn't tell anymore. Everything around him was estranged. Especially that Jaden guy._

_"You are a vile, disgusting creature! I do not know you! I __**hate**__ you! What have you done with my son? Imposter!" The apparent woman shouted, trying harder and harder to just strike and get rid of Michael all together. _

_"I am no imposter! Mother, please I -" The next thing Michael had seen, was Jaden confining his mother to the ground, not holding back physicality. Jaden __**knew**__ something more than Michael though. He knew this was not his mother. Not when she was long dead already. He knew utterly dead when he saw it, and Michael's mother was just that. _

_"JADEN! Don't hurt her. Please think of the baby. She is just confused; let me talk to her and explain. Please Jaden!" Michael tries to hold back the __**tears**__. "Get off her!" Michael grabbed Jaden's shoulder and with all his might trying to pull the man off his mother._

_As much as Michael wanted to look away, something drew him to watch this horrible, horrible scene. Right before his very eyes he saw whom was his mother, suddenly change form into a bulkier male than Jaden, but he still held the large male down viciously. "Who sent you!" He demanded, blood leaking from his eyes – having to remember the terrible vision of what he truly did. Michael's words only adding to the memory of the... __**murders**__ he committed that night. Just to retrieve the one he wanted. He should've thought more! He should've planned better, a way not to kill off Michael's family. Here he was missing them, thinking they were only miles away, when truth was – they were a lot further than that from him. _

_The terrified shape – shifter spilled the information, but Jaden was too lost in thought to do anything else... but kill this attacker. But he didn't want Michael to see this, not __**yet**__ anyway. "Michael, go. Back to the house, do __**not**__ come out please. I will explain later, I promise. If you would a tea and cookie would be lovely." His last statement he couldn't help but to smile, although he knew that deep inside, Michael probably hated him now more than before – and that would be saying a lot._


	3. Chapter 3

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Speaking to Reviewer(s)**_

**Luvthaart101:** Thanks for another review, please do keep reading. I will try and post the story as fast as I can. There will be times I don't get to post for couple of days or even a week – please bear with me. Anyways enjoy the next chapter.

_**Author Note:**____Well another chapter is going up, I do hope you all enjoy it. Please do enjoy the third chapter of Once Bitten, Twice Shy. I do not have much to say in this author note, might have more to say later on._

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
Three**

It had been quite a busy day for Dylan McCarthy. Well, sort of. School he had to admit – he slacked off a bit. It was only because he'd been working alot lately though. He knew he couldn't let his studies slip or else the entire reason he was saving so much, university, would be out of the question.

He turned the corner and was now on the street where his home resided. Although he had to pass this really creepy old house. It was the big thing when he and his friends were younger. They dared to stay the night there to see if they could catch any paranormal going on and what not. It seemed fun and they always made it there, they just never stayed a _full_ night.

As much as Koby wanted to brag about being the 'last' one to leave – he was always the first one with all the equipment _and_ sleeping bags running out the door.

He laughed with the memory and stopped for a moment in mid – walk, to take a look at the old place. A few years ago this place needed fixing. A lot. Now it practically needed demolition. It wasn't anyone's property... right? Maybe a little look closer wouldn't be such a bad thing. Dylan shyly made his way towards the front steps of this old house. Looking around cautiously.

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael was inside sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and couple cookies waiting. He felt so bad for what he had done; he should have listened to Jaden and stayed in the house. How was he to know about all this though? Michael sat at the big oak table waiting, waiting for whatever it was to happen._

_All Michael heard was the door opening and shutting, being locked also. He went to rush in to see the condition Jaden was in. "Stop." Michael did exactly as he was told and stayed in the doorway of the kitchen, from the front foyer. The last thing Jaden wanted Michael to see was him covered in blood from feeding on some asshole who tried to attack. "Just, please wait. I will come back down. Stay, please." After feeling puzzled, the younger one made his way back into the kitchen, sitting back down beside the tea and saucer of two cookies. Although the tea was probably cold now..._

_A few moments later, Jaden entered the kitchen, just taking a seat at the dining table. Ironically, nowhere near the tea and cookies. He seemed rather, not defeated, but tired perhaps? Did they, whatever they were, even get tired? "Thank you," Jaden stated, as he shifted his gaze down at the tea and two cookies, then back up at Michael._

_Michael had a smiled at Jaden. He pushed the plate and tea towards him. He right now was lost for words. Michael shifted his glance towards a covered window. With a soft sigh Michael looked back at Jaden. __**'Maybe I should listen to him more often in the future.' **__Michael still was a little confused about what just happened but didn't know if it was the perfect time to ask about it._

_"Thank you," Jaden ran a hand through his black hair, this was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought it'd be. Trying to train a new young vampire – it was one hell of a lot of work! It wasn't like he could call up the day care service. He had to do this on his own, most importantly; he had to keep Michael very safe. His life, was just beginning. Jaden's? Well, he himself was pretty young also, but he'd seen more than Michael, so if it came down to it – he would risk his life, to save Michael's. Was that... the feeling of 'love' for a child? "I assume you are quite confused." He wanted to get a feel of what was going through the younger's mind to see if he could try and ease it. That probably wasn't likely, but perhaps worth a shot anyway._

_"A little." Michael was still in shock that Jaden was not giving him trouble for disobeying him and that he came to save him when he was sure he was okay. "Well more like a lot confused." Michael started to blame himself why that...thing...tried to kill him and hurt Jaden. He also should have gotten Jaden when he saw his __**mother**__ maybe if he did that then Jaden could have done something else. Was Michael starting to 'care' for Jaden, was this 'new' family thing going to work out? Just a few hours ago he wanted to run, now he was starting to 'worry' about this man? Michael was so confused yet at the same time he was happy he had someone like Jaden._

_Jaden gave a smile, "I am in no way, mad at you Michael, you know that, do you not?" He didn't really enjoy his tea cold but drank it anyway, considering Michael went to all the trouble in making it. "Grab a cookie and follow me." The younger, still confused about what was going on around him, once more did as he was told. _

_This time, they climbed up the winding marble staircase and headed into a room Michael hadn't seen before. It was big, the bed was huge – although all of it looked untouched. As if no one had been in here for years. Centuries even. He watched as Jaden made himself comfortable upon the bed. He patted the surface, for Michael to hop up himself._

_Well, getting up on the bed was a chore. Actually, it was so high up, Michael had to take a running start and then jump, which made Jaden __**genuinely**__ laugh. "Should I go ahead and eat this cookie then?" He teased, with the second one in his hand. "I guess you will not be joining me." _

_Michael narrowed his eyes. "I will get on that thing. If it's the last thing I do!" _

_Jaden rolled his eyes, "And you will have lots to do for the next few hundred years. Hurry up young one." _

_Well, if it was 'hurrying up' that Jaden wanted – 'hurrying up' is what he would get. In less than a second, he managed to get on the bed, by means of taking Jaden out. Neither one of them said much, as they stared at the broken cookie between them. "You are marching right back down those stairs, __**all**__ of them, to get me a brand new cookie." Michael ordered with a grin. _

_Jaden raised an eyebrow. Was this child __**really**__ trying to tell him what to do? "And if I do not?" _

_Michael gave a shrug and sheepish smile. "I'll take you out again with my lightning speed. Did you see that!?" He inquired excitedly, as if it were the best thing on the face of the Earth._

_The black haired male gave a sigh and propped himself up by elbow, upon the silky bed linens. "No, I did not. Do it again." He teased with complete sarcasm in his voice. "This is not an unusual position for me," he winked, obviously on his back. _

_Michael's eyes widened. "I... am going to get that cookie now." He admitted, feeling a bit scarred after hearing his supposed 'parent's' love tactics. _

_"I knew you would cave after that." A satisfied smirk upon his face. "While you are down there..."_

_Michael, who was in the doorway by now, turned to face Jaden. "No."_

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael ran out of his room and towards the room he was in last night, once he got to the door he slowly opened it and looked in. Once he had Jaden in his sight he bolted from the door way and onto the bed, making sure he landed on the target. Michael noticed at first Jaden did not even move and that started to worry Michael a little. Did the surprised attack kill him? Michael poked the body with his finger trying to see what would happen._

_Nothing else moved, besides Jaden's arm and his finger poking Michael in the forehead. "Go. Away." He chuckled. "It is __**way**__ too early young one. Take a nap. Read a book. I would say go play in the woods but we have learned not to do that, have we not?" Michael was beginning to get used to and understand Jaden's dry humour. _

_"Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps I will go play out there again to see what attacks next." He said with a nervous laugh, truthfully not ever wanting to see something like that again. Jaden pulled the blankets up over his head. Michael sprawled out on the huge bed, lying on his stomach, his elbows propping him up. "So I know you're not really saying anything, so I'm just going to come out and say it. What happened last night? Who was that? What... why... me?" That was the basic of his questions, there were more but these ones were most important. "Why is it when I ask you something, you never truly answer it?"_

_A muffled voice was heard from under the blankets. "Let us skip that last one." _

_Michael narrowed his eyes and pulled the covers off. "Answer me." He then grabbed the blanket as a threat. "I will run away with this. I will run and throw it out the window."_

_Jaden raised a tired brow, his eyes trying to gain focus after having been woken up so quickly. "Oh a trip? Have a nice fall. Do not tear my blanket." Michael crossed his arms over his chest. This was not working out very well. Hmm, what else could he break in order to get some attention in this place? With priceless artefacts all around, he had a wide selection._

_"Break one more thing and I will break all your limbs." Michael's eyes widened._

_"How did you – I didn't say anything out loud." Jaden grinned as he turned over, settling back into the comfortableness of the bed. Having his blanket would be nice though. Damn kid._

_"You might or might not develop it. Reading minds. Comes with the slick new identity." He chuckled, although wishing he could go back to sleep – in peace. He seemed to be taking a little longer to fully heal than normal, but it wasn't something he was too worried about. Maybe that happened with age? Or roughness on the body? _

_"If I could read minds, the possibilities would be endless!" Jaden wanted to smack his head off of something. This kid was too much in the early hours. That was it – no more cookies before bed. "But no – you dodged my questions all over again."_

_Jaden let out an irritated sigh, a playful one, but still that edge of irritableness. "If you can say all of your questions really fast, three times over, backwards five times over, and forward again four times – I will answer them." _

_Michael tilted his head in question. How the hell would he do that? "Jaadeeeennn."_

_"Oh alright! What? What do you want from me child!?" Michael grinned as he positioned himself upon the bed, giving the blanket back, but wanting his questions answered._

_"What happened last night? Who... why would my mother, no – that __**thing**__," he paused, disgust evident within his voice. "would do that. To ... __**us**__." Jaden lifted his head off the pillow, fighting a bit of vertigo._

_"Repeat that last part, please?" He couldn't quite believe that Michael just referred to both him and himself as 'us'._

_"To... us?" Michael gave a shrug as Jaden seemed to be analyzing what was said. "Who was that creature, why did he attack? What made him turn into my mother?" Just the questions were plentiful and giving poor Jaden a headache. _

_"The boogeyman." Michael gave a skeptical look towards the older, but then again – some weird shit was happening lately so could it be possible? "There is so much you have to learn and to be truthful – I just do not have the stamina." Michael wanted to know and he wanted to know as soon as possible._

_"It's your fault," He reminded in a teasing sing – song voice._

_"Excuse me?" Jaden asked, plopping back down on the pillow. If he could just kick this kid off the bed..._

_"You chose to, __**have**__ me." Jaden then groaned. That was true, wasn't it?_

_"That is true. Alright, I will make a deal with you. Give me two more hours of sleep, I will let you have __**three**__ cookies and then I'll answer __**all**__ of your questions, even if it takes me all night. We can do it while we're packing." _

_Michael's eyes widened. Packing? They just got here. Well, he did anyway. _

_"Four cookies and an hour of sleep. Cause now I have more questions." Michael smiled evilly back at Jaden._

_Jaden let out a huge sigh; at least it was some time to sleep. "Deal, now get lost."_

_Michael took of slowly leaving the room; it almost took him five minutes to leave when it only took him five seconds to get in there. About thirty minutes later he was running back into the room. "TIMES UP!" with that a pillow was hitting Michael in the chest area._

_"I have another thirty minutes."_

_"Nope, I used the undead time." Michael smiled back at the body which was trying to hide._

_"Undead time?" Jaden wonder what that was. He only been around for a few hundred years and never heard of this so called undead time. This kid had been around for a few hours and figured out this undead time._

_"Yeah it's where every minute of normal time and times it by two." Michael climbed on the bed and laded beside Jaden. "So back to my questions that you promised to answer."_

_Jaden took a moment to glare at the younger one, __**right**__ beside him. "What about the sleep you promised to let me have?" He questioned in return. "Exactly. Now you are on my pillow."_

_Michael grinned, "It's very comfy."_

_Jaden sighed, "Yes I know."_

_"But I think it would be a good idea if you shared it."_

_"Michael..." Jaden trailed off, trying his hardest not to throw the kid out the window. "I cannot talk to you." _

_His jaw dropped, was he really backing out of their promise? "And why not?"_

_"I do not see your four cookies," he answered with a sleepy smile._

_"I... ate them... and maybe... the jar..." He smiled wide from ear to ear. "They were really good."_

_Jaden once again narrowed his eyes. "I am quite sure they were. Too bad I would not know. Thanks young one, thank you very much."_

_"Now hold on just a second," Michael began as he reached under the pillow and opened his hand to reveal crumbs. "here they – were?" _

_Jaden let out a saddened sigh – no more cookies. "That is it, you will be doing much more with your free time. You will learn how to make cookies and I will taste test them." The thought simmered in his mind for a moment, now that would be an awesome occupation. A taste tester._

_"Right now, I want to test your answering skills, and so far, they are quite poor." All Jaden wanted to do, was slip into oblivion and sleep for another thousand years or so. But it seemed like that wasn't happening, now was it?_

_"Oh alright, fine. State a question, I will give you an answer, do not give me five questions at once and expect clear answers." He fluffed up his side of the pillow, trying to become more awake than he was at this point._

_"What was last night all about?" Michael narrowed his eyes at Jaden._

_"What part of the night? The part where I took you? Where you trashed the room and threw stuff at me? The attack? Pick one."_

_"The attack, you won't answer the dragging me away part." Michael was getting very annoyed at this point, how was a young person to grow without answers._

_"I have a few people that really do not like me that much, so they try to take care of things. Next question." Michael stared Jaden down, that was not the answer he was looking for, that was an answer you would give someone who you'd not be spending rest of your life with._

_"JADEN! The right answer." Michael got closer to his face – like that was possible. "Also why do we have to move? Like I just got here."_

_"The attack. You want that to happen again? I almost lost you Michael, I will not let that happen again. Next question please." Michael thought for a moment._

_"Why did the attack truly happen? Answer in full detail. Go." Jaden groaned softly, but a sigh escaped his lips._

_"I told you, some certain people have issues with me, so they try to eliminate me. And well... I suppose they were using you to get to me. I... did what I could to try and protect you, even though it might have not seemed like it, I tried. That, was what is called, a __**shape shifter**__. Exactly what the name says they are. A shifter of shape. They can take the form of another human being, or animal, reptile – anything they want, besides inanimate objects, they can turn into." He responded just as Michael was opening his mouth, "No – you and I do __**not**__ have that kind of ability. But we do have our own set of special abilities. Next question."_

_"Why do these, 'certain people' have it out for you? Did you do something... really bad?" If there was only the last part of that question, they would be lying there all night while Jaden listed all of the horrible things he'd done within his life thus far. He could even state the bad things he did before becoming, __**this**__._

_"Well, it is a long story – so I will try to keep it as short as I can. See – I am __**your**__ maker. Your creator because I am the one who... bit you, to turn you into the same species as I am – that species being vampire." Michael just listened intently, as this may have seemed quite strange, but it made sense. "My creator... my original creator – __**she**__ tried to kill me. Not turn me. After she bit and fled, I found myself getting very ill, very fast. Another, vampire – I do not remember who, I do not know who, but another vampire came along and saved me. Saved my life and turned me. I was... twenty three years of age." That was a pretty good job of keeping a long story fairly short. "Next question."_

_Michael noted that Jaden was growing quite tired of this question thing, so maybe if he asked his original first question, it would get answered this time. An answer – whether the person giving it was fatigued, half – asleep or not, it still counted. Also he took note that he never gave Jaden a full hour's worth of sleep to begin with, so for the time being unfair, Jaden was being more than fair. "Last question – for tonight of course, why me? Full detail, honest... please." _

_Sleep would have been amazing right now. Of course Jaden didn't really want to answer this one, but he figured that he owed it to Michael since he'd been hiding the entire reason, even if for a day, he deserved to know. "To be completely honest with you, when I started watching you as a young child, you... took my heart. You know, like... a parental, love... want to protect, do anything for, die for... that sort of thing. I felt a deep connection to you. So, I suppose you can condemn me for being selfish with that part – but! I had... now not all vampires have these, some do, others do not... but premonitions. Premonitions are dreams, vivid ones – of events that are literally about to happen." He paused for a moment, hugging himself insecurely, as if he were lost in the deep thought completely as he was reciting it. "I had a premonition that you... were to be brutally slaughtered within your own home... __**today**__. The day after your eighteenth birthday. Happy belated birthday by the way. But I – I could not have let you die. With the... deep love I felt for you, parental love – I would not have been able to live with my own self, if I would have done nothing and let you die torturously." Of course that story couldn't have been shortened without leaving precious detail behind. "Now... you know." He wanted to turn over, feeling shameful and vulnerable for admitting to emotions like that. And even worse? A small red tear slowly slid from his eye. __**No**__ one, had ever seen him cry before._

_Michael knew he should have been angry with Jaden, since just last night he said it was not for selfish reason. This was different selfish reasons though right? Like it was to save this life – by taking his life. It was different though. At least he was a live, in a way. Instead of being ripped apart and having his family deal with the mess._

_Michael wiped away the tear that fell from his __**father's**__ eyes, and then genital kissed his forehead. After a few seconds of staring at Jaden, Michael curled up next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Kind of telling him it was alright to sleep now._


	4. Chapter 4

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Speaking to Reviewer(s)**_

**Luvthaart101:** Thanks for another great review; I do hope you like this chapter. I hope more is explained to you in my author note. Please do keep reading.

_**Author Note: **_So giving everyone a heads up - this chapter is a little darker then the past three. I do hope besides the dark moments you all like this chapter. Oh and for the confusion from last chapter. I would like to tell you all when I wrote this with the person who helped with it, that said person named Dylan's family – so we used it. I do give that person full created for that. Anyways here is chapter four, please review and tell me your input.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
Four**

Michael walked down the stairs of the old house; he froze when he saw a shadow moving outside the window. He stood very still hopping whatever it was on the other side would go away very soon. If it did not go away soon, he could always eat it. He had not eaten in a couple days and needed food. Michael slowly made his way down the stairs and headed towards the back door. If he could get to the front and see what was there, maybe then he could tell if it was time to eat.

Michael peeked around the corner, being very cautions. He did not know what to find. He was very surprised to find out; it was only a human going around the old house. Michael watched this human, to see what he was all about. Michael was watching this human wondering around the outside of the house.

"What is this kid doing here?" Michael asked himself as he continued watching the teenager. "Maybe he is not a human, maybe he is something else – like me. He could be looking for shelter for the night. Or what if it is one of those things, that was sent to hurt Jaden and I. So many choices – what is the right one?" Michael continued to watch this _thing_. Whatever it was, it was not leaving Michael's sight until he figured out what it really was, what it wanted, and if it was safe.

One thing Michael had to agree with himself, dangerous or not whatever this thing was it was really not that bad to look at. Almost kind of cute – in a way.

Michael kept his space yet and very close eye on this _creature_ – what was he really to do. Like if he walked up and killed whatever this was and found out it was a human. One Jaden would be very angry, two people would start going nuts and looking into things. Michael climbed into the old maple tree in the front yard, best view of the house also at a safe distance.

Michael freaked out when the branch broke that he was leaning on. With a loud crash it hit the ground. He hopped that the _creature_ didn't hear that, most likely did though. Although Michael hopped whatever it was had really bad hearing.

Dylan, who was at the back of the home, came fairly quickly to the noise. _Shit! Is this really private property? I'd much rather keep the money I'm earning, not pay for trespassing fines...Koby would laugh. Jerk._ He mused. Just thinking of his best friend, made him feel as if he really weren't alone. But – maybe he wasn't to begin with?

The branch was lying there, after taking a couple minutes to inspect it, he came up with a thought. "Hmm, seems like a recent breaking." He trailed off to no one but himself. Turning around cautiously, he glanced upward. There was some random kid in this tree. He glanced from the teenager in the tree, to the branch on the ground, back again. "I... am way too tired for this shit." He glanced up at the tree, "I'm Dylan, and you are?"

Michael stared down at this _thing_ that called itself 'Dylan'. "Who sent you? Who do you work for?" Michael sniffed the air. "You...you smell...human?" Michael paused and stared down the tree confused.

"Uh... not usually... I don't 'smell humans'." Dylan gave a small laugh, mostly to cover up his nervousness. Although there was another reason as to why he was nervous. This kid was extremely attractive – just strange. By the look of the other's face, Dylan corrected himself. "I mean I _am_ human... but I don't smell humans." He smiled. "You can come out of the tree y'know, I don't bite."

Michael raised a brow. Maybe this human was alright? _No... Jaden would kill me – I can't go trusting people. I can't..._ "Who sent you? Did you come to find me? Why did you do that?"

Dylan backed up for a moment, "I really have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know you – I mean I'd like to," he admitted with a blush, but then cleared his throat. "Look, no one sent me. I was walking home; I just live down the street. I didn't come to find you, I'm... sorry I trespassed?" He glanced back at the old rundown home.

Michael didn't say anything; he didn't really know how to respond to something like that. This... trivial human wasn't looking for him, so he was no threat – right?

"No worries, I'll be on my way now." Dylan went to walk away, but within a matter of a split second, Michael was standing in front of him.

"So, you only live down the street?"

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael woke up the next night in his own room, feeling a little off. Michael walked around the home and noticed most of it was in boxes but no Jaden to be found. Michael at this moment the pain was really starting to hurt, almost like a hunger. This confused him because what was he to do; he was not allowed to go out and hunt without Jaden there beside him. Also human food really did nothing for him, beside help him blend in with everyone around him._

_Michael pulled back one of the big heavy curtains, just to check if Jaden was outside or if maybe something was there to eat. Michael made his way Jaden's study to find him packing away what looked like hundred year old books, which almost looked new. He stood in the door way and watched Jaden, steady pace packing the books. _

_"Jaden, I'm hungry." Michael broke the attention in the air letting his __**father**__ know, what was going on in his mind._

_"You are... hungry... cookie – right!" He hadn't explained to the young one yet, that when it came to feeling __**that**__ kind of hungry, there was killing to be done. He didn't want to explain yet, simply because the young one had been through quite a lot within the past couple days, so overwhelming him with... sort of trivial information – it just wasn't needed yet._

_He made his way over to the large cabinet, where assortments of spirits and liquors were kept. Reaching in, he grabbed a certain bottle and brought it out. Michael raised a curious brow, what was Jaden up to? He watched as this crimson coloured liquid came from the bottle, being poured into a wine glass. "But... I'm not thirsty, I'm hungry." He whined slightly._

_Jaden twisted the cork back into place and put the bottle into the cabinet just so. With him, there was a place for everything, and everything had its own place. "Do you trust me?" _

_Michael tried not to laugh directly in Jaden's face. Oh __**sure**__ – we all trust someone who has stalked, broken into a home, killed but gave birth again – they were right up there on the trust ladder for sure. Right up there with thieves... "No," he mumbled, but as soon as he earned himself a glare from Jaden, he wore a sudden wide grin. "Yes. Of course. Why would I __**not**__ trust you? I cannot even think of a __**single**__ reason." _

_Jaden gave a subtle roll of his eyes and let out a soft sigh handing the glass to Michael. "Drink." He stated, moving about boxes to figure out what he was going to pack next – besides the kid. _

_Michael picked up the cup and sniffed it. "It smells weird." Michael moved the liquid around in the wine glass. He brought it to his lips after a few seconds of playing with the crimson substance, once it past his lips he was spiting it back out again. "Oh my, that was ... I do not know. But ... EWW!"_

_Jaden glanced down at the floor sourly. "Lick it," he began with a complete straight face. He didn't want to let Michael know that he was kidding just yet. "Do you know how expensive that is? Trust me – it is a cost most people __**fight**__ to keep." Walking over from the items he was packing he took the glass from Michael. "If I have to feed you like an infant, I will. I just do not have the pleasure of breasts." _

_Michael raised an eyebrow. "How is this feeding... it...?" He glanced down at the liquid in the glass, subconsciously licking his lips. _

_"Ah, ah, ah... you spewed it. I suppose that means you do not want it anymore." Michael didn't quite understand why he was craving what was in that glass. But he wanted it. Jaden or no Jaden, he would get that glass. _

_"I will break you if you do not give me that... that liquid, __**right**__ now." Jaden couldn't help but to smile._

_"How quickly, how many bones, and method of attempt?" If looks could kill, Jaden would be about fifty seven feet under by now. Michael wanted the glass... badly. Now Jaden wanted to play games?_

_"You. Give. Now." Michael growled._

_Jaden gave it back to him, "Next drop you spill, I will take from you." Of course he would never do that – but a little fear and discipline never hurt anyone. _

_Even though the younger had absolutely __**no**__ idea what he was drinking. He wanted it. Needed it. Craved it. __**Since when did I become so... savage?**__ He thought to himself as he viciously drank the contents of the glass. "More?" He asked with a hint of innocence._

_"No." Jaden argued, currently fighting with a cupboard door – that was winning quite frankly. "You have had enough. Trust me." _

_Michael narrowed his blue eyes down at the empty glass, "I know when I am hungry and when I am not. I am hungry." He attempted the argue – having a deep trusting feeling that Jaden would never hurt him. The worst he could say, was 'No' right?_

_"No, you do not know anything about your new self -"_

_"You won't teach me!" Michael, feeling suddenly ravenous, retaliated back._

_"You will not sit still for five minutes for one thing," It was true – although Jaden could understand with such a sudden change in environment. "Secondly, the attack was very sudden – I cannot take another chance of that happening. We have to leave as soon as possible. You must understand that. When I have time, I will teach you all you need. But until then, listen to me."_

_Michael let out a soft sigh as he pushed the empty glass away. "Listening." _

_Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Stop that." _

_"You are __**never**__ happy !" He claimed, since it seemed that his 'commands' were contradicting. One breath – Michael should listen. The next – stop listening. "One minute, you want me to listen..."_

_"Yes and what is wrong with that?"_

_"The fact that less than a second later, you tell me to stop listening." Michael figured he had the other out smarted, but of course didn't account for the fact that with age, came wisdom._

_"Either way – you have still been listening." He dictated, making sure the younger knew where he stood when it came to proving a point._

_"But –" Actually, Jaden was right. He couldn't argue with that. _

_"Make yourself useful, can you open this cupboard?" _

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael had been at this new house for almost a whole week. The boat ride was a killer because they had to be very careful at what they did. Michael was happy because he could go into the woods and run around. _

_Michael followed the smell of smoke towards this little cottage, when he got closer he could hear little weeps. He moved around the little place until he came to a window, a small smile came across his face. Michael walked into the house threw the front door. Once this dark figure enter the house a cute little girl with big hazel eyes looked up at Michael. What seemed to be her older brother in the corner crying. _

_Michael watched the beautiful red liquid drip from the kids arm. Michael knew this kid must have done something bad to get a beaten this bad. "You alright, little one?" Michael had a smirk on his face as he made eye contact with the brown eyed boy. Michael without a second thought bit down on the kids arm. Michael could hear the kid screaming in pain but a part of him did not want to, was not going to stop. _

_When Michael felt the heart stop, he turned towards the little girl crying under the table. A part of him was telling him to stop but it was not as strong as the part that was telling him to continue. Michael just felt so hungry, he just wanted to feel full. At least then he could feel something._

_The little girl started screaming as Michael tossed back the table, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. She let out a scream of pain when Michael's teeth bit into her neck. Michael was going to finish this off and then get back to his new home. Jaden would never have to know. That is when the father broken into his house and saw his dead son and dying daughter. He took the axe he had in his hands and aimed at Michael, trying to get him off the dying girl. _

_Michael dropped the body and moved out of the way. When the axe hit the ground, Michael jumped at the father. Ripping open the male's throat. Michael turned and watched the blood. "What a waste." Michael said evilly. He grabbed the elder male and dug his teeth into the male's neck._

_Michael turned his attention back to the little girl, who at this point was holding on to life itself. Michael finished her off in matter of seconds. After looking around at the three bodies, he went into rest of the house. He peeked into what seemed to be a bedroom and found a lady lying on the bed. Michael evilly smirked at this lady – he had room for one more right? He thought so. _

_Michael walked over to the weak women, she looked a little sick. "I am here to help." Michael announced with a huge grin on his face. The lady did not say a word just a simple nod of her head was all he needed. Michael picked up the arm and bit into the very pale slender wrist. The lady try to pull way but was just too weak to fight back. As Michael continued take what he thought he needed, the lady grew weaker._

_Just as when he was younger, Michael felt a presence. Looking up slowly, his gaze met a very familiar one. "Michael, leave. Now." Jaden's voice was low and dangerous. None of what Michael had really heard in awhile, since the attack anyway. _

_"Let me finish, please..." He begged, not quite wanting to leave a single trace of blood in any being. _

_"As your punishment, no." Michael was going to ... not listen to Jaden. He went to turn back and continue what he was doing, but felt Jaden's angry feelings sift right through him. Curse this whole 'maker' thing. "Michael, as your creator – you __**must**__ obey me. Leave with me, now." In this situation, the younger was ultimately powerless and had no choice in leaving – after Jaden and Michael made their way out of the home, Jaden knew what had to be done._

_Michael's eyes grew wide as he watched the house being devoured in flames. __**That**__ really had to be done? There was no other option? "You... had to do that?" He asked Jaden as they ventured away into the night._

_"Yes."_

_"But why?"_

_"You killed most. Could not leave one. Besides, we do not want the authorities trying to look for answers, now do we?" Michael lowered his gaze to the ground._

_"No. No we do not."_

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael sat on the front landing staring at the gate; he wanted to go past it so bad. He looked around the front of the house to see if Jaden was in sight of the windows. When he noticed he was not in sight, Michael stood to his feet and slowly made his way towards the gate. Every once and a while he would check behind to see if trouble was coming his way. "I promise not to do any more wrong; I just want to venture around. I will be back." Michael mumbled to the front of the house. Once he reached the gate a huge smile appeared on his face. He was almost out and almost away with it, like he had planned._

_But that plan – just like everything else had to eventually come to an end. "Michael, what are you doing?" Damn! He was so fast. Jaden stared down at the mischievous male. Awaiting the answer._

_He panicked for a moment, trying to think of something to say. __**What is the use? He can probably read my mind...**__ Jaden smiled, making Michael automatically wondered what was going through his mind. __**Actually, I can read your mind Michael.**__ The younger's mouth dropped._

_"Since when?" He asked out loud._

_"Since three hundred years ago." He informed. "Now, back into the house. We need to have a chat."_

_Michael rolled his eyes. "What did I do now? I didn't leave the grounds...see." Michael pointed at his foot that was still on their yard. After a few seconds of smiling at Jaden, he turned and started walking back towards the house._

_"Did not leave the grounds my behind..." Jaden trailed off in annoyance. Why was this kid around again? Oh right. "You still planned on disobeying me – whether I caught you just in time, or not. I know what you were thinking. Had I not been there... I know you would have left. You cannot just do that Michael. I am not condemning you when I give you rules to follow. I am giving them, for your protection." As much as Michael wanted to zone out, he knew that he really shouldn't. "A young vampire has uncontrollable impulses. They get reckless when all they want is to cease their hunger. You do not know how to control yourself just yet. I do not want you to do anything foolish that... that I could possibly lose you over, do you understand me?" He inquired, wanting to hear Michael's reply before going onward._

_"Yes, I do." He replied solemnly. _

_"Good, now... today – we work on strengthening resistance." Great, learning to be who he was – took effort? Michael let out a sigh. It seemed like life as the living was hard, and life as the dead was too. Not a single happy medium in sight._


	5. Chapter 5

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Speaking to Reviewer(s)**_

**Luvthaart101:** Thanks for another review; glad you like the chapter. I don't know what to say about making my characters believable - I guess I just do. Anyways enjoy the next chapter.

_**Author Note: **_Enjoy the next chapter, please review.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
Five**

They walked down the street further, "You… did you even land? I mean, the tree branch when it fell made a lot more noise than you did." Dylan figured that a bit of small conversation would break the ice between them at the moment.

"Well… I probably didn't, no." He admitted with a shrug. "I don't usually make noises…"

Dylan laughed, "Have you ever passed gas then?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"If you have to bunk with Koby on chilli night – you'd know _all_ about it." He laughed heartily. "Koby – is my best friend. He can come off… kind of mean or snobbish, but once that barrier is down, he's a great guy." He explained, trying to let Michael in on his life a little bit. "I live at home with my mom and dad. My eldest brother just lives about three houses down with his wife and two fraternal twins. My oldest sister Isabelle is in town for awhile, she got done doing some Broadway stuff – that's her dream career, it always has been and now she's out living it. I'm so proud." Of course Dylan wasn't close to being done really. "Then there's my sister Courtney who's just over a year older than me. She's really working, spreading herself out thin between work, school and the dance career she's always dreamed of having. Then there's me. And after that, there's my little sister Natalie who just celebrated her fourth birthday on Halloween."

"Sounds… intriguing." Michael stated, figuring Dylan was done. But little did he know – he wasn't.

"Then – well, my dad and his… partner I guess you'd call her. They work together – I'll explain that another time. But anyway, they found these two young girls who's parents just deserted them. Dropped them in Stiles and they've never returned yet – so mom and dad adopted them basically. That's Dresden and Leora. Dresie is about thirteen and Leora is just about three." He hoped that he wasn't annoying Michael with all of this talk about his family. "Oh – and my mother's expecting again." He finished with a smile. "I hope it's a boy – I mean come on… I have _five_ sisters… and only one brother. Some more testosterone is needed, don't you think?"

"What is… this… tit – tosterone?" Dylan's eyes widened for a second.

"_Testosterone_ you mean?" Michael nodded. "Uh, it's a male hormone. Basically." Michael gave a curt nod – he didn't just want to ask for further detail. Nor did he want to be a pain. "Oh hey," He noted, taking a look at the empty driveway. "Absolutely no one is home. Huh… that's kinda strange, but c'mon in."

Michael stepped inside the quaint home, it definitely seemed lived in. There were pictures on the walls of the children over the years. Some older, some newer. "Who… is this?" He asked, pointing at a picture of what he recognized to be Dylan's older brother, as he looked like him, but not as aged as a parent would be. He was pointing to the blond woman in the picture.

"That's bitch face," Dylan mused, but it was apparent that his feelings of real dislike came through. "My brother's wife, Melanie."

Michael gave a small smile, "I think I like 'bitch face' better." He quoted as Dylan chuckled.

"I'm surprised she's not used to it by now – Courtney calls her all sorts of names, _to_ her face." He could never forget the precious moments over holiday dinners where Courtney would insult Melanie and she could never say a word back because well – Courtt was _that_ good with the insults and hardly ever left a space open to get in a comeback.

"Intriguing to say the least." He looked up the stairs, wondering what lied up there.

"You want a tour of the upstairs?" Dylan asked, almost as if he knew exactly what Michael was thinking about. The other nodded and Dylan motioned for him to follow, in which he did.

"Well, this is… quaint." Michael complimented as Dylan showed him the bedroom Natalie and Leora, his little sisters shared. It was decked out in _'Disney Princess'_ everything. So… girly but really sweet.

"Indeed, over here is – was… Courtney's old room. It's kind of still set up for her, she's in an apartment right now… living with someone, but we're hoping that won't last much longer. She's, kind of in a rough spot right now. I believe she's being abused by… her _girlfriend_, even though she denies it." Dylan manoeuvred across the hall towards the next room. "This is my parent's room," It was completely neat and clean. "They don't really spend much time in here – kinda makes me wonder how mom's expecting again…"

Michael grinned, "How do _you_ know where they've… y'know, done… _that_."

Dylan shuddered slightly. "Thanks for the image, next room." He shut the bedroom door and opened up the next one. "This was my oldest sister Isabelle's room. It's turned into a guest room now." He shut the door and at the end of the hallway, was the lovely three piece bathroom, with a stand up shower. It was elegant, but modern decorated. "Now, this… right next to the bathroom is my bedroom here."

Michael couldn't tell you what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. The room would probably sparkle if it could, that was how clean and tidy it was. "This… is…" He took a moment to take in this scenery. "Jaden would _love_ you…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah I'm not in here much. Hardly have the time between work, school and the lame attempt at a social life. Well, mainly my social life involving my friends." Michael felt a blush rise to his cheeks when both he and Dylan made eye contact at the same time. Shifting their eyes away, continuing conversation.

"Do you have… a certain someone else to split your social life with?" He inquired meekly. Almost so soft it was hard to hear him.

"Actually – no I don't." He gave a small smile, feeling slightly lucky that he had a bit of a darker skin tone, so the blush wasn't so visible. "I don't really think anyone wants to date… _this_ bi-racial." Michael tilted his head in wonder, what did this male mean by that? "I mean… we're a bunch of messed up kids. My mother is half Spanish, half Hungarian. My father is… well standard I guess you'd say. Half black, half white. But, I've never really learned much about my grandparents on either side and they're not in our lives… so yeah. That's me and my boring life, your thoughts?"

Michael shrugged as a hopeful smile crossed his features. "I think it's just fine."

**-x-X-x-**

As the night progressed, not much sleep was to be had at all, even though Dylan had to get up for school, they didn't keep track of the time. They covered many, many topics – all mostly about Dylan himself though, or revolving around him. He didn't ask Michael anything too personal, other than favourite colors, what music he listened to, and all sorts of things like that. He wasn't about to drill Michael and if he wasn't spilling, there must be a reason why.

At this point, they were lying side by side in Dylan's completely made bed. Just a pillow or two for comfort, but that was about it. Now that Dylan himself recalled, the rest of his family was on a five day vacation. Not too far of course, not even out of state or anything. Dylan chose to stay behind to keep up with work and school, so that was why he was here alone – besides Michael of course.

They would've kept talking too… if it wasn't for Michael noticing a ray of sun coming through the window and the fact that he bolted into the closet. Dylan raised an eyebrow but just shook his head. Man this kid was weird. But… weird in the good way, if that made any sense. It wasn't until his clothes started flying out of the closet, that he said something. "Hey! What are you doing in there? Making it comfy?"

"Actually yes, yes I am." A thin sleeved, black coloured shirt came flying out of the closet, then a pair of dark denim jeans. "Wear this today." The once clean clothing was now on the floor of the bedroom as the closet door slammed shut.

"Okay… but… come out." He began, opening the closet door. It shut again just as quickly. "What, are you going to stay in there all day?"

"Yes."

Dylan shook his head. "You can't do that."

"Watch me."

"Michael, really?" If that was the case… he'd need some form of entertainment. Dylan rounded up his laptop, iPod and a… bouncy ball? Eh – that would work. He opened up the closet door enough so that he slipped in and gave the items to Michael. "This is a laptop. It has things to do on it while you're… in here. Just turn it on by pressing this button, wait for it to load and – here's the manual, you can read that." He gave the booklet to a puzzled Michael. "Then here's an iPod, it plays music. You put these thingies in your ears, then turn it on like this." He demonstrated, turning it on, then off. "And I'm sure you know what this is. Have fun, I really have to go." He tossed the bouncy ball, it making a small bounce before landing perfectly in Michael's hands.

"But… will you be back?" He asked with such… innocent eyes.

"Of course I will. I don't work today, so I'll be home after school." He told his… new found closet friend truthfully with a sincere smile. "I promise I will."

Michael smiled warmly, that promise would be something he'd definitely look forward to.

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael had been in training all night; Jaden placed a wine glass of the red liquid on the table in the dining room. Jaden and waited to see how long it took Michael to snap and try to feed his hunger. Michael had snapped a few times and try for the cup, but as fast as the kid was Jaden was faster and either would have a hold of him or the cup. "JJAA…DDDEENN…" Michael whined in annoyance. _

_"Nice try little one." He narrowed his eyes. "We are doing this, to make you a better person – well citizen. So you will not go sucking the life out of every little living thing." Michael gave Jaden his meanest glare yet. "I do not care in the slightest. Hate me all you want, but I am doing this and perhaps later on, you may even thank me."_

_"Not on your life," he mumbled, forgetting just how sensitive a vampire's hearing was._

_"I heard that," a faint blush rose to Michael's cheeks._

_"Oh come on, is this __**really**__ fair? You are starving me!" He accused. Of course Jaden paid very little attention to what Michael was saying, it was his hunger talking – but it __**needed**__ to be controlled and he had to know how to control it himself. "I hate you..." Michael trailed off, ultimately regretting it – because it didn't ... quite feel like it was __**him**__ saying those words. As if it were another side of him, a dark side that he wasn't used to yet. He looked up at Jaden. "I really did not mean that." _

_"I know," That was all that came from Jaden's mouth, as trying to reason with a hungry, irritable vampire wasn't possible really. It was like talking to a wall. You can say whatever you please, but it won't ever answer you back. _

_"But, but ... you know that I truly do not feel that way right? I could never feel that towards you." He gave a sweet smile as he reached for the bottle this time, earning a hard slap to the hand. "I HATE YOU!"_


	6. Chapter 6

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Speaking to Reviewer(s)**_

**Luvthaart101:** Glad you are loving the story, I will try and keep up with my updates. Please do keep reading.

_**Author Note: **_Enjoy the next chapter, please review. Love to hear everyones thoughts on the story.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy  
Six**

Michael had fallen asleep waiting for the sun and Dylan. Once the sun had moved from Dylan's window and to the other side of the house, Michael had crawled out and went to the top of the stairs – that way if someone came home, he could make a fast bolt into _his_ closet.

Michael by now had closed all the blinds in the house, he really hoped Dylan didn't mind but it was better than him getting burnt. He would not die right away if the sun hit him – it would slowly burn him into dust. Good thing if a vampire got hit by sun, all they would need is to drink and they would be healed. You just never know how bad it is, until you have killed about five people and still hurting from the burn. That is why Michael thought to protect himself and Dylan it be best to lock out the sun in total.

Michael kept an eye on the clock; Dylan was now thirty minutes late. "What if something happened? He got attacked or something." Michael knew he gave off a scent that humans could not pick up but other things could. When Michael asked Jaden what a vampire smelt like he had said _'Cinnamon and death.'_ That got to him very time, but he still never knew if Jaden was joking. He really could not go up to someone or something and say _'Smell me.'_

Michael heard a voice coming up the drive way, he made it so he could see the front door but no one could see him. A small smile crossed his lips when Dylan entered the house. _'Who is he talking to?' _Michael began to question himself as he saw Dylan on his cell phone. Michael figured it might have been a family member or a friend, Michael just wanted to know who. He wasn't going to go up and ask though; now that would be really weird. It was none of his business.

"So why didn't you just ask her then?" He asked as he walked in the home from outside, lugging his school bag in tow. He had some homework from English class to do. Then he had some math, it was actually both his favourite subject and he was really good at it. Even though Cameron owned the academics... and owned as in _no_ one could even come close to his grade levels – but even Cameron would come to Dylan himself for math assistance, so that made him rather proud. He then chuckled at Koby's response. "Oh Kobs, you know you'd have asked her... _if_ her boyfriend wasn't right next to her. You're such a hoe like that." He joked with a laugh.

Michael raised an eyebrow as he watched the other talk on this... device. "Hey Koby – you really need to learn to have some bi – tendencies. I mean, just hop right in between her and her boyfriend – no complaints and all has fun." He laughed at Koby's rather... straight response. Something about him taking over with the female and the male 'making himself useful'. "Alright, so maybe you have _some_ rather selfish bi – tendencies, but hey, they're still there. I heard Cameron's a kinky person." He couldn't help but to chuckle when he heard Koby's response. Something about how he'd take him into consideration _only_ because he was a blond.

Michael at this point was sitting in the middle of the stairs, slowly making his way down. He was trying to figure out who Dylan was talking to. To see if the person on the other end was important to Dylan. If so, what kind of importance? Michael by now was at the very last step before touching the floor. He kept his eyes on Dylan, hopping not to scare the young lad.

To Michael's surprise, Dylan smiled at his presence. "Oh Koby, stop whining and go make yourself useful." He mused with a laugh, "No really, I have to go though. Text me so we can figure out when to make arrangements." Koby had asked him when would be alright for him to stay the night next. With Michael residing in Dylan's closet, perhaps having Koby over right now would be a bad idea.

After a couple more minutes of talking and laughing, Dylan pressed the little red colored button on his cellular phone, ending the phone call. "Hello there," he greeted as he leaned on the banister of the stairs, looking at Michael casually, a small smile on his features. He had to admit, he was feeling a bit tired today, but he'd tried to shrug it off as much as he could while waiting for the other's reply.

Michael smiled up at the dark haired boy; there was something about this guy Michael had to figure out. There was this feeling he had that he was to meet this guy. "So how was this school thing?" Michael thought it be nice to ask about him and make conversation.

Dylan smiled, school was school. Some found it fulfilling and others found it to be the worst time of day, the worst thing that ever existed. For Dylan? He felt on both sides of the fence most days. He could give or take it in all honesty. He used to just go for the social aspect of it. Not so much anymore. He was never the type to not talk to people if they talked to him.

Now he'd just stick to his friends that came around the most, which was who he socialized the most with. "School was alright today, it varies to be honest. You get like, assignments and you're given work to do and you learn stuff and remember things and you get tested on it. They're trying to prepare you for college and torture you at the same time." He gave a small laugh although it was basically true. "And then I go to actual work, where I get paid to do things there." He noticed that Michael's face fell as he mentioned these things called 'work' and 'school'. He might not have known what exactly they were, other than seeming torture devices to the human race. But he did know that these things would get in the way of him spending time with Dylan though. And that, Michael didn't like.

Michael paused and stared at Dylan, he didn't like the thought of not having Dylan around for hours at a time. "So work...is that not a thing your parents do to support the family? I am a little lost." Michael tilted his head. He was not used to the _new _world.

Michael got off the stair and walked over to Dylan. "So what do you want to do now?" Michael kept an eye on Dylan, studying him. Learning very curve, every little detail. _So he keeps himself in good spade._ Michael thought to himself. _I wonder what he tastes like, no... Jaden would be very upset. You know you can't control yourself when Jaden is not around. _Michael was brought back to earth when Dylan moved from in front of him. _Where he go now?_ Michael shifted his eyes towards the kitchen; noticed Dylan was making himself something to eat.

"Hungry?" Dylan asked, he thought it be nice to offer before cleaning up.

"No, thanks." Michael smirked. _Maybe, for something else besides that sandwich._

**-x-X-x-**

_Michael sat on the stairs, looking around the slowly empting house. Making his way over to the covered window were he had first seen his __**mother**__, moving the blind to reveal the full moon. Michael was hoping to see Jaden out there – sadly he was not. Since he had woken up, Jaden was no where to be found. _

_**Perhaps he's out hunting... or something of the sorts.**__ Michael thought to himself, shrugging his shoulders, kicking the stair for an unknown reason. He was so painfully bored, anything would work to pass the time. _

_He shifted his blue eyes up towards the top of the long staircase. There was some awful looking vase from – he didn't even know when it was that horrible looking. A signature troublemaking grin appeared on his face. He was young and bored, nothing good ever came from that combination anyway so – why not cure his boredom?_

_He suddenly had a spurt of energy, which caused him to remove his bottom from the stair he was sitting on, to ascend the huge staircase. "Why are there so many stairs? I mean... there are just, so... many." He complained out loud, after climbing about six of them. "So close, yet so far."_

_After reaching the top of the stairs, almost out of breath – or so he could've sworn, Michael let out a sigh and then smiled once he saw the vase. Taking a look around, he was __**positive**__ he was alone. And so he crept over to the heavy vase, extending his foot back and just as he was about to kick it down the stairs, a voice startled him. "MICHAEL, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!" _

_Grabbing the railing out of fear – for falling down the long staircase he just climbed that was, he put his foot down and grinned. "Me? I was not doing anything bad of any sort."_

_Jaden sighed, coming into clear view, massaging his temples. "Like hell you weren't."_

**-x-X-x-**

"School sucks balls, more than whores." Koby complained. Dylan rolled his eyes at the comment. They were walking back to Dylan's together, of course keeping Michael in mind, Dylan knew that at some point or another, he had to try and turn Koby away from the idea that he could stay. It was severely hard though, considering things weren't the utmost perfect in Koby's homelife, how could he turn his best friend away now when he never did before?

It wouldn't seem right, it would cause for anger and suspicion and he didn't really need that right now, not when he hardly knew what was going on himself. How would he ever explain something he didn't even know? "I mean, going to _McDonald's_ for a salad, is like going to a prostitute for a hug." Koby complained once more.

"Is that so?" Dylan humored Koby, just going along with whatever he was saying, his mind of course elsewhere.

"Normally, you would've laughed at that. What's going on Dyl? Anything on your mind?" He asked out of concern, to which Dylan knew he couldn't give anything away. This would be really tough, hiding something from his best friend.

"Uh, not really. Just crap at school, homework, tests and shit. It's whatever." He stated, shrugging his shoulders, hoping that would be the end of that.

Koby raised a suspicious eyebrow, but figured that if Dylan really wanted him to know, he'd tell him in faith and confidence. If not – well maybe he wasn't that close of a friend? He shook his mind from those thoughts, sighing lightly.

Dylan made his way up to the front door, pulling the house key out of his pocket unlocking the door. _I hope the worst thing he did was make a sandwich. He best not be on that staircase. If he is... I'll just have to convince Koby he's on drugs. Which isn't too, too far from the truth._ He mused in his mind. "What are you smirking for?" Koby inquired, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Dylan shook his head, "Oh, uh... something funny just came to mind is all." Unlocking the door, he took a deep breath.

Koby eyed him, "Are you expecting someone or something? You're sure acting like it. I mean personally, someone dives out at me I'll just karate chop their asses. But y'know, that's me."

Dylan resisted the urge to face palm. "Yeah sure, go all ninja on their ass. Mhm, yeah I'll definitely call you before getting a security system." He chuckled, opening the door, one eye closed as he shifted his gaze towards the stair case, just off to the side of entering their home. _He's not there... he's not there... HE'S NOT THERE?! The fuck? Where is he? ... I'd die laughing if he's trying on my sister's clothing._ Koby then looked amused, Dylan's eyes suddenly widened, "What?"

Koby shrugged, "Nothing, you're just... acting skittish. I think you need to find a dealer and just chill the fuck out. And while you're calling..." he trailed off, to which Dylan glared. "yeah, yeah whatever."

Dylan couldn't help but to wonder where Michael was. And maybe what he did all day while Dylan was at school. He didn't seem like the type who would go out and cause havoc... or so he hoped. "So... no one's here. No food, want to go out and get something to eat? ... or something... of the sorts? Perhaps? Yeah? Great! Let's go." He attempted to take Koby by the arm and drag him out of the house, when the freezer opened, various foods spilling out.

Koby gave Dylan a blank stare, "No food huh?"

Dylan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Nope, all expired. Let's go!"

Koby rolled his eyes, picking up a package of frozen vegetables. "Wow, these don't expire for two years."

Dylan sighed, "Your ass expires in two years. Can we just get out of here? Now? Please?" He more or less pleaded. The _last_ thing he needed was for Michael to do the karate chopping on Koby's ass.

He gave another shrug, "Well... I mean, what's up yours? You got someone ready to come out of your closet or something?"

Dylan's face paled. "HA HA HA, you're so damn funny. Let's go do something. Say goodbye to the frozen veggies. Or y'know what? You like them? You can have them! Yeah, that works. Okay c'mon now, you bust up in my house thinking you're a ninja, steal my veggies," he stopped to give Koby a sarcastic but loud round of applause. "Woohoo! You've graduated Ninja Busting Up In Shit 101. Let's go take these awesome skills elsewhere."

Koby tossed the veggies in the freezer, picking up other various items and then turned to face Dylan, "I know _exactly_ what's going on here."

Dylan felt choked up, how did Koby know? What exactly did he know? This could lead to horrible, horrible consequences. "You...do?"

Koby nodded, "Yup. You're on crack."

Dylan sighed, and then grinned. "That's totally it! Gotta love that crack, let's go get me an intervention."

Koby couldn't help but to just, give Dylan a blank stare. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Dyl? Seriously... something isn't right. I feel like there's someone else here or something."

Dylan went to open his mouth, but his eyes widened first, when he saw Michael right behind Koby, more or less, leaning in the doorway of the living room, happily waving. "NO! GO!"

Koby dropped the carton of ice cream on his foot. "Ow! You ass hat, what the fuck? Can I _not_ touch your ice cream? I swear when I find out what's wrong with you... we're going to need something MUCH stronger than an intervention, the fucking S.W.A.T. team maybe."

Dylan chuckled, "Sure, that works, NO, STOP THAT, PUT THAT DOWN, GO DO SOMETHING ELSE."

Koby, feeling more confused than ever before, tossed the carton of ice cream on the counter. "Okay, listen asshole... I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but now this is just getting out of control. I _know_ you Dylan, what don't you want me to see? Or know?"

Dylan shifted his being, his weight shifting from one foot to the other. "I... have a sixth toe." He blurted out at random.

Koby raised an eyebrow. "No, no – it's more than that. C'mon, how dumb do you think I am?"

Dylan went to open his mouth, when a different voice answered. "Very." Needless to say Dylan covered his mouth, then started coughing randomly.

Koby looked around a little but then reached out to give Dylan a pat on the back. "You gonna be okay there?"

Dylan ended the coughing, glaring towards Michael, who just grinned. Standing in the shadows, with his arms folded neatly over his chest. "I... okay, um... being honest with you... I... uh," he looked to Michael, who gave him a glare. Purposely running his tongue over his sharp fangs. "Koby... I'm... uh..."

Koby just stood there, arms folded over his own chest, waiting to hear the explanation of just what was going on.

Dylan looked to the side, then sighed. "I'M GAY!" He shouted out. Wincing slightly.

Koby looked at Dylan, raised an eyebrow, "Huh, makes sense. Okay let's go."

Michael raised an eyebrow of his own. "Fuck tard." He coughed nonchalantly, making his way into the living room.

Koby shoved Dylan. "You asshole." Thinking the voice came from none other than his best friend.

Dylan chuckled nervously, "Yeah, back at you." Glaring into the living room, before him and Koby left the home completely.


	7. Chapter 7

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Speaking to Reviewer(s)**_

**Luvthaart101:** Really glad you love the story and found the last chapter funny. Reading your reviews makes me want to post every single chapter at once so I can hear what you say. Guess we both are going to have to wait because I do not have them all edited yet to the way I want them. Well enjoy this chapter and looking forward to what you have to say.

_**Author Note:**___This chapter is another dark one, but please do enjoy. So for now please review. Love to hear everyone's thoughts on the story.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Seven**

_Jaden sighed as he felt Michael snuggle right in behind him. They'd be moved completely in a few hours, nothing left here but the very bed they were lying on. "Why are we moving?" The younger's voice asked softly, moving about, apparently trying to gain comfort. Jaden hoped he'd gain it soon, other wise he'd get nothing but his left foot up his butt. _

_He sighed, "You are much too young, you would not understand – good night." _

_Michael narrowed his eyes, "You know me better than that. That type of response will not satisfy my curious mind."_

_"Well tell your curious mind to go, to, sleep. Now." He answered grumpily; it'd been a long day for Jaden. He made sure their new home, was as far away from enemies as possible, and well – sort of civilization as well. He didn't want to take any more chances. Sure this kid got on his nerves, very much so actually – but as full creator, he was his responsibility. His son. Jaden needed to do what he felt was right, for the both of them._

_"But it won't though."_

_"Will not."_

_"Huh?" _

_Jaden sighed, "Proper English Michael, will not."_

_Michael smirked, "But I am French."_

_Jaden figured now would be a good time to start massaging his aching temples. "I do not care. Go to sleep."_

_Michael of course didn't listen. "But, but – you must care, otherwise you would not have chosen me and you would not have completely murdered my family and I wanted to kick that ugly vase down the stairs but you wouldn't-"_

_"Would not."_

_"WHO CARES?!"_

_Jaden sighed, "Well apparently I do. Happy now?"_

_"Not quite."_

_Jaden smirked, "WHO CARES?!"_

**-x-X-x-**

_It was official moving day, or the last day of it. And Jaden cursed to himself. "Damn it to hell, where is that little demon seed?" It was barely eight o'clock in the morning, and he'd lost the child already. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for this whole parenting thing? Well, he had the little monster now. _

_He was just having an off day today. Already, and it was just approaching eight in the morning. Absentmindedly, he made himself what he would've when he was human – a caffeinated beverage. Sadly stirring the contents, his mind wandered to the past. The very thing he wanted to avoid at all and any costs._

_The night everything slipped away, was when he ceased to exist. Had he been able to control himself, he wouldn't be in the situation he was now. Alone. Attempting to raise someone else's child. Had he done things right… he'd have his own child, and wife. _

_But then again, had things not happened the way they did – would he have Michael in his life? Life – it was a very complicated thing. Full of what if's or, could have, should have, would have. Even being dead – he still worried about life. But why? It wasn't like he had it anymore. And even though Michael was technically dead also – he seemed to be very full of life. Mischievous but, a delight to have around._

_Sadly, his thoughts shifted to the past again. How all that happened, was a single cut on her skin. How he turned so selfish, hungered with greed. He promised himself, that he would never witness another hurt their own, so violently as he did his own expectant wife. _

_She was told they would never have children together. Her body just would not allow it. Despite wanting children, they both stuck through it. He loved her dearly; he wouldn't up and leave her just because they couldn't reproduce. She was the keeper of his heart and always would be. He vowed to never love again, and still wore his wedding band._

_One fateful day, they learned of her sudden pregnancy. Of course not being able to have children – as they were told earlier on, didn't stop them from being intimate with one another any chance they had. But both were overjoyed when they learned about her pregnancy. _

_Excited new parents they were to be. Jaden remembered it so very vividly. She was in her ninth month, waddling around as any woman would at that point, and despite him telling her not to worry about it – she wanted to surprise him with dinner on their anniversary. After a long day of work that was hard to be found back then – he came home, greeted her lovingly and after dinner, they were going to make love until dawn. _

_But then she had an accident with the knife, it slipped and cut her delicate skin. He hadn't told anyone, but after being attacked and left for near dead – he felt different. Changed, and it wasn't until that night – he realized to the full extent of this change._

_**He**__ was the cause of her death. Because he couldn't control himself, he cleared the blood right out of her… leaving her lifeless in his arms. _

_A tear slid down Jaden's cheek as he remembered feeling the baby kick violently, as he kept on with his selfish hunger. As he drained not one, but two lives – very important to him. Very sacred, yet he was the fault. _

_Unbeknownst to Jaden, Michael just so happened to peek his head around the empty kitchen doorway, watching the elder's every move. Michael jumped when the mug slid off the counter, smashing into the wall. And something that the younger thought he'd never see – Jaden, in tears._

_Not knowing what else to do, Michael slowly approached Jaden, despite his back being to the younger, he gave the simple act – of a hug._

_Jaden was never a man to show his emotions to anyone. He was always ridiculed for it by his father when he was growing up. That it was weak for a man to cry. That he should just, not focus on silly emotions but in front of Michael, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. _

_In this case, Michael's simple action was worth more than thousands of words._

**-x-X-x-**

_Everything seemed to be going well so far, just as Jaden suspected it would. But just as normal – he seemed to have lost the child again. He felt relieved when he heard the younger's voice. "Yes sir, that wine goes right into my bedroom."_

_Jaden's eyes narrowed. "Michael…" He called sternly._

_"The cellar you imbecile!" He told the mover, seemingly angered. "Are you trying to give wine to a mere child?"_

_Jaden rolled his eyes, the tiniest smirk upon his face. "Oh don't pull that garbage with me."_

_Michael grinned, "Do not."_

_Jaden gave him a light shove. "Oh stop it." He said with a laugh, the younger seeming just as amused. "Well, I know I did not tell you why we moved… but just know, that I… value you."_

_Michael gave him a sceptical look. "Value, me?"_

_Jaden looked around, almost secretly. "Alright okay – I love you, very much. I care for your safety. Do you understand me young one?"_

_Michael shrugged, "Maybe if you said 'man' instead of 'one' – I would understand better."_

_Jaden laughed genuinely, "We will discuss that when you can actually grow a beard."_

_Michael narrowed his eyes, "HEY!"_

**-x-X-x-**

Dylan sighed; as Koby went on about his 'hottest date' that he had the other night. He knew that he was only stalling, so he didn't have to actually go inside his home but – something about family coming to visit so – he needed to be there. "Hey Dyl," he said suddenly.

"Yes?"

He kicked a pebble or two off the cement step. "Y'know you're my best friend right?" He asked softly, this was a much softer timbre to Koby than others were used to, or even seen before. Dylan knew this was his sincere side.

"Of course I am, you know I am. Forever and always. Why, what's up?" He watched Koby's soft body language, looking for a clue as to what was wrong.

"I just wanted you to know that, that's all." Dylan's facial features softened as he pulled a reluctant Koby into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah – that's code for I love you too Kobs. Now, you'll be okay. Text me. I'm always here for you, y'know that." And soon, Dylan turned to leave. He knew Koby wasn't good with, 'goodbye's' and that he probably never would be. No thanks to his home life, but sadly – that was life. Its ups and downs.

The rollercoaster ride it was. He thought about this, the entire way home. But even though the outside was untouched – he could just _feel_ something wasn't right. Something was more than out of place; he just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

He knew something was even more wrong – when he saw none other than Michael standing at the end of his driveway. "Okay, now you decide to show face? What's going on here?"

The other softened, "I… um, I don't think you should go in there… I… don't. Just, leave with me. Please?" He grabbed for Dylan's hand, only to have Dylan pull it away.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean don't go in there?" Before getting an answer, he shoved past Michael, who attempted chasing him, but had a feeling there was no point, someone as stubborn and hard headed as Dylan wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

He didn't think Dylan was that fast however, turning to look back – he was already inside the house. Quickly, knowing about what happened, Michael took off towards the front door of the home, stepping inside, to notice Dylan's face.

Horror-stricken, upset… despair – it made him think back to the day he was created. How he felt when his family was taken from him. How everything he came to know and love – vanished. That was a long, long time ago of course – but even though theoretically the skin healed over the wounds – the scars were still there.

It wasn't something Michael ever forgot about, it was just with the time that passed, it got easier to cope with. This was fresh for Dylan, and he felt this strange pain in his chest that ached for Dylan. The place, where his beating heart once resided.

The scene was merciless, blood all over the walls and his family members, just chopped into tiny bits and spread around the home, mostly it seemed in this very room. "You." Dylan said angrily towards Michael, who stepped back in shock. "You and your… your _kind_ did this, didn't they?"

Michael's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no… that's not-"

"Not what? I trusted you… I brought you into my home, in faith… in confidence that you weren't just, some, some monster. But you _are_ aren't you? You're just like all those other murderers… all I have, my family – gone. Your heart hasn't beat in so long, I don't even think you could imagine what I'm feeling right now."

Michael interrupted, a trickle of blood slowly making its way down his face. This human was so quick to snap and just, say things out of anger that he perhaps didn't mean. Or maybe he did? "STOP! You know NOTHING about my life, my existence." He of course didn't mean to upset Dylan, but it seemed as if he did anyway.

Seeing what Dylan just did – what he was standing in the midst of, his dismembered family – of course anyone would be rattled up, confused, angry – they could sort things out later, share stories later, right now he knew he had to get Dylan out of here. This, was the reason that he didn't understand a long time ago, as to why he had to move locations previously.

"You're right, I… I'm sorry." Dylan said softly, not being able to hold back his own tears, his feet soaked in his own family's blood. He felt paralyzed, frozen in fear. "I didn't mean to upset you… I'm really sorry."

Michael sighed; he could tell Dylan had a heart of gold. Very compassionate, considering he had every single right in the world to be angry, to yell, to scream – to hurt. He had every right to do so, but here he was apologizing to Michael. "It's… it's okay." He assured, not knowing what else to say here. "You, have to come with me though. You cannot stay here, please… I can't just, leave you." Something about Dylan, felt special to Michael. Whether it was a connection, attraction – he wasn't sure yet, but he knew that if he valued this… _human_ – he couldn't leave him here. If he did that, it'd only be a matter of time before he was dead too.

"Where, will you take me?" He asked ever so softly, not willing to argue. He was too shocked to do or say anything really.

Michael himself didn't know that, so he had one of two choices, a) fake a bunch of knowledge, or b) be truthful. He sighed, "I… you just have to trust me. You'll do that, won't you?"

Dylan looked around the scene, a nauseous roll in his stomach. "Well, does it look like I'm in the position to refuse help when it's being given?" A small, rather solemn chuckle coming from him. What else could he do?

Hesitantly, Michael stepped forward, bringing Dylan towards him. In all his years, he still wasn't sure how to go about this, but slowly he captured Dylan's lips in his. A soft, tender kiss. "I need you to trust me," he whispered softly. "I promise I will do everything in my power, to protect you."

Dylan smirked, "Just don't get me killed. Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Speaking to Reviewer(s)**_

**Luvthaart101:** No – no – no Michael did not kill Dylan's Family, it was a creature which is later in the story called a shape shifter. Also I believe it was mentioned earlier in the story as well. I don't know if it was a good sign that you got all teary eyed, I am going to take it as a good thing. Reason Michael said he was going to protect Dylan was cause he knew if he didn't the same thing would happen to Dylan as the rest of the family. Anyways please do keep reading and if you ever need anything cleared up I will for sure help you with that.

_**Author Note:**___Please do enjoy, please review. Love to hear everyone's thoughts on the story. Oh to give everyone a heads up this chapter from now on there will be no more past senses.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Eight**

It was a nice room, and for rather cheap too. Michael looked around the hotel room; he knew they'd be safe here for now. "Ah, safety." He breathed with relief.

Dylan glared at him, "Safety? Safety! Is that what you call it?" He retorted, a hand on his hip. "You hot wired a vehicle – well first we had to 'vehicle hunt' to see if there was one you 'wanted' to hot wire. And then oh you found one, and I'm freaking the fuck out, we could get thrown in prison, how'd that look? Oh hey officer, HE'S DEAD."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Oh stop, this generation is so damn dramatic."

Dylan swore he could feel his blood pressure hit a new all time sky high. "Dramatic? Michael, you cannot be serious… and hey! No wait, I'm not done yet." He pressed forward, his eyes narrowing towards the other as he slowly made his way to the double bed. His entire body, mind and soul felt absolutely exhausted. "So after that, we're driving on the road, I'm almost having a heart attack, knowing this is a stolen vehicle we're in… if we got pulled over, man we'd have been so damn screwed and you know that. But then you were all non-damn-chalant and just HAD to go mug that old guy for his wallet to pay for this hotel room and -" he looked to Michael, still in mid glare.

"And?" Michael challenged Dylan, a pretty decent sized grin on his face.

Dylan let out a sharp breath, "You'll be the death of me. By hunger, or like… insanity. Whichever comes first I just OH SO CAN'T FRIGGEN WAIT TO FIND OUT!"

Michael shrugged, "Oh relax. Calm your tits."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "My tits are perfectly -"

Michael quickly looked to the door of the hotel room, "He's here."

Dylan heaved a sigh as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed. "No Michael, Santa doesn't come this month. That was a few ago."

Michael rolled his eyes and the hotel room door opened. "Are you saying I'm a) fat b) that I give strangely wrapped packages to people's children c) that I'd-"

Dylan looked to Michael, who was grinning. "NO ONE CARES!" He shouted to this very sophisticated looking man. Rather intimidating but apparently Michael had no fear – as he so very kindly demonstrated earlier.

"I will sew your mouth shut if you don't get it there yourself." The seeming middle aged man said to Michael, to which he just folded his arms over his chest. What the older man would call one of Michael's 'bitch fits'.

Dylan shot a glare at Michael, "So you get on people's nerves AND almost make their heart palpitate?" He shrunk a little when he noticed the man looking at him. The most subtle licking of lips he'd ever seen.

"Oh he does. But enough about him, are you… _joining_ us for dinner? A.k.a – you being dinner?" Michael smacked the other's arm.

"Age has done nothing for you, you're so cruel. As you've always been."

"Bite me."

Michael sighed, "Anyway Jaden… no, he's not-"

Jaden glanced at Dylan, "I'm going to call you Bob."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "As in like, _Bob Marley_ or, _Bob Dylan_?"

Jaden shrugged, "Nah, Bob as in – bag of blood."

Shifting a little farther up the bed, Dylan hugged his knees to his chest, not quite sure of what would happen next, or if this insanity was all part of Michael's plan? _Should_ he have even trusted Michael? – Dylan wasn't so sure anymore.

Michael plopped down on the bed next to Dylan, shifting his gaze wearily at Jaden. "It's been a long day, alright? You try getting out of a closet that has a chair under the door knob." Dylan gave a small chuckle, but quieted when he felt Michael's stare.

Jaden smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "You come out of closets now, boy?"

Michael couldn't quite describe his heightened annoyance at the moment, but it probably started with the letter 'J'. "You're an asshole."

Another shrug, Jaden responded, "It only took you how many centuries to realize this fact?"

Michael mumbled, "Took me about a couple minutes." But then he slightly smiled, "Anyway – no, he's not dinner. And don't call him Bob."

Jaden looked at Dylan, "He kinda looks like a Bob."

Michael face palmed, "And these are the shits I don't give. But anyway… so, what, are we supposed to do now?" For some reason, it seemed presently, Jaden had a much less serious timbre to him than when Michael had first encountered him, years upon several years ago. It was refreshing – rather funny and a great mood lifter at times, but now Michael needed Jaden's seriousness more than anything. He was scared and out of all his years, he learned that Jaden _always_ knew what was right.

Jaden ran a hand through his soft, smoothed back, jet black hair. "Well… I'm, not really sure. I mean, we've been found. Michael you know that, they must have seen you with, Bob, and-"

Michael glared, "Not, Bob."

Jaden shrugged, "Steak. Medium. Rare. Rib. Prime. _Big Mac_. Whatever I call him, I call him. But anyway," he let out a sigh. "they must have thought you were close to, that midnight feast on legs. And well – they attacked what they thought was close to you. Hurting someone they _thought_ was close to you, Michael. To get at us, as they've attempted for years."

Michael shifted uncomfortably, he'd yet to discuss these, foreign feelings he was experiencing around Dylan. He couldn't really explain it himself so; he thought it was much too difficult to explain so it'd have to wait until later. Much, much later.

Dylan shifted, "I'm really sorry." His voice soft and meek. "I didn't mean to cause all this, y'know, bad stuff for you guys."

Jaden thought it was very sweet of this young man to apologize, especially when it was no where near his fault, when he'd just lost his family… walking in on images that would put most people directly into the nearest insane asylum. He was incredibly strong, and who knows – maybe _he_ was who they wanted… he shook those thoughts out of his mind, giving Dylan's foot a pat. "No, no – don't apologize. It's happened, I am most sorry for your losses. It's… it's not easy losing your family in general, Michael here knows that. It's just, and I mean – for the images you must've walked in to… believe me, we are the ones who should be apologizing to you, not the other way around."

Dylan hadn't thought much of his family, or the fact that he never could see them again, it was so surreal – who would believe it? He sighed, "No, it's okay. You're right, it's done and over with now so… the only way to look is forward, can't change the past right?"

Jaden was quite impressed, this Dylan character – or Steak as he felt like calling him, took all of this very well, but of course he wasn't over the initial shock period yet for sure.

Michael nudged Dylan's leg with his foot, "But you sure can seek revenge on Jaden. Believe me, I sure have." He added with a chuckle, but as soon as he looked into Dylan's hazel eyes, his cheeks flushed severely red in color. On such a pale skinned boy, the blush was very, very evident. The gaze was soon parted and Jaden raised an eyebrow but decided it was best to just disregard it for now. Even though he was more or less Michael's guardian legally now he wasn't sure as to how much he could or should inquire.

Jaden sighed, "Well, you two get some sleep. I, uh, aha – you Dylan. More or less. Michael doesn't really-"

Michael waved Jaden off, "Yeah, yeah – he gets it. Hey! You used his name." He said with a smile.

Jaden mentally cursed himself, the _last_ thing either one of them needed, was to get attached to this kid. Especially since he didn't know to what extent he was – worth. Or if he was the reason they were attacked – Jaden trusted _no one_. Especially when it came to him and Michael. "No I didn't, I didn't say a word. Goodnight Steak."

**-x-X-x-**

Jaden looked around, "Not exactly my cup of tea… you steal a wealthy man's wallet and opt for the junior suite?"

Michael narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he sat down on the friendly looking sofa in the living area of the hotel room. He kept looking towards the bedroom door, he had this growing urge to check up on Dylan every few moments he could spare, but with Jaden right there, he couldn't do that. "Yeah, whatever." He shrugged, not really saying much more than that.

Jaden knew right there that Michael's mind was elsewhere, even though he was right in front of him. Normally they'd have a lengthy discussion about Michael shutting up. But now that he wasn't saying much? It made Jaden want to smack him and ask what was done with the real Michael. "Yeah? Whatever? That's not normally like you but I suppose this just may be your lucky day – I'm not going to bother inquiring. Now, onto discussing our plans."

The younger's ears perked up at that mentioning. "Plans? We have plans? Dylan's gonna be okay, right?"

Jaden bit down on his bottom lip softly, "Yeah, sure – Bob's gonna be fine."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "I'm not an idiot, I catch on to your sarcasm now y'know."

Jaden smirked, "Well then, guess I'm going to have to complicate things for you when I speak from now on."

Michael would normally find this humorous. But right now, all he cared about was when he'd get to see Dylan again, even if he was just in the other room. And of course Dylan's safety was at top priority as well. "Jaadeeen,"

"Oh how I didn't miss that," Jaden mumbled as the other whined his name.

"Seriously speaking though, what are we going to do?" He asked, it was the first time in a long, long time Jaden had seen Michael's vulnerable side. He'd gotten very good at being reclusive, introverted – keeping to himself. And now he was, well back to his normal self, the one that lived centuries ago. _Caring_ for people as if they were actually worth something, meanwhile to Jaden – they were worth nothing.

He'd come a long way with communication, especially with Michael. Now they could converse about anything and everything, he'd become 'less old fart' as Michael seemed to enjoy calling him. But he still stood his ground as to what humans were worth to him.

But even Jaden had to admit, there was something strikingly different about Dylan. He couldn't put his finger on it. "JAAAAADEEEEENNNN!"

"WHAT?!" He answered, glaring to the younger one.

"You want Chinese? I'm thinking about ordering soon." Jaden almost couldn't believe what Michael was saying.

"Ordering food? Michael… we don't need to eat."

Michael sighed, "Yeah, not that kind of food, I know. But I mean, Dylan might be hungry."

Jaden inwardly sighed, "We're actually keeping _it_?"

Michael put the Chinese food flyers down. "Yes, we are."

"Since when do you make decisions around here?"

Michael grinned, finding what he called a 'loop hole' in Jaden's statements. This could pass for one of his favourite ways to spend time. Right up there with 'Annoying Jaden'. "Well, here is not home. Therefore, you never said anything about _you_ making decisions."

Jaden narrowed his eyes this time. "Well pardon me, but I thought I, the old fart, was more than entitled."

Michael chuckled, but then shifted his position on the sofa. "Please Jaden… why not? Give me one good reason why we shouldn't keep him."

Jaden let out a sharp breath, "I'm hungry and he looks damn good."

Michael tilted his head in confusion. "You think he's attractive too?"

Jaden felt like smacking his forehead off the wall. "No Mi- you think he's attractive, do you?"

Michael's face blushed heavily, "Well… I mean, I…" he just grinned.

"What is that?"

"My 'oh please I hope this will keep me out of trouble' grin. Is it working?"

"No."

"Damn."

Jaden sighed, "Michael, is there something you're not telling me?"

Michael squirmed in his seat, "Yes, I want Chinese, let's order."

Jaden took the flyers from Michael and tossed them aside. "Forget Chinese."

Michael held his right hand. "You could've given me a paper cut."

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Oh my dearest muffin!"

Michael looked around, "Muffins?"

Jaden decided to sit on the sofa with Michael, he never seemed to have grown out of this 'avoiding eye contact when in trouble' thing. "Michael, enough stalling, please. What's going on?"

Michael did _not_ want to tell Jaden anything about what he might've… well, what he _was_ feeling for Dylan, because he didn't know exactly how Jaden would react and most importantly, he didn't want to risk losing Jaden. "I just think that maybe… y'know he should stay with us for awhile… I mean, we're kinda the reason why he's got no where to go."

Jaden stared at Michael blankly. "You don't know that."

Michael scoffed, "We're _always_ running from something. Someone threatening to harm us. Someone finding us, someone knowing when I took a piss last."

Jaden chuckled, "Well hit the toilet and I won't complain then."

Michael returned Jaden's previous stare. "It's not my fault, we're always having to be as far away from home as possible and being HALF ASLEEP IN A STRANGE ENVIRONMENT DOES NOT HELP MY LACKING BLADDER!"

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Lacking bladder? More like leaking."

Michael sighed, "Anyway!"

"Right, plans." Jaden heaved a sigh himself with the reminder that they had to come up with something to avoid permanent elimination. "You're insistent that we keep him? I mean, I would totally share with you. He does kind of remind me of steak, and you know I like mine raw."

Michael threw a sofa cushion at Jaden. "Stop that! You're so mean." He looked to the other, "But we can't just… leave him…"

"It's a tough world and he lost mommy and daddy, so what? You did too and you care for this, this vile creature? This insignificant human? You'll find Michael; he'll only bring you down. Nothing good comes from keeping a human around." As much as Jaden didn't want to go 'that far' he knew that he had to, to protect Michael from losing someone else dear to him sometime down the road. Humans never lasted. They were like walking, packaged meat – with those expiry dates on them as far as he was concerned.

Creatures like Jaden and Michael – they were _immortal_. They lived forever. Loving a human was willingly tossing yourself on the train tracks to heartbreak and who would willingly do that?

Michael scoffed; he still couldn't believe he had heard what he did coming from Jaden. As someone who loved him – why would he say such hurtful things? "Okay, fine. Touché if you wish. But at least I had _you_ to take me in when my fam – uh, previous dwelling, were no longer. You were there; whether I _hated_ you, or loved you… you were _always_ there. I wasn't alone. Well, why should Dylan be alone if he doesn't have to be?"

Jaden listened to what Michael had said, although knowing him as well as he did – there was something deeper he was asking. "What are you _really_ asking Michael?"

Michael shuffled his feet, looking down towards the ground. "Well, I think we should… turn him."

Just as Jaden was about to swallow a nice sip of warm tea, but unfortunately it came flying out upon hearing Michael's request.

"Hey, say it – don't spray it." Michael mused, but then shrunk in his seat as he received Jaden's glare.

"NO. Michael, no _fucking_ way."

Michael's eyes widened, "You swoorree."

Jaden sighed, "To show emphasis on NO. No means NO."

Michael smirked, "But if I whine long enough, no turns to yes."

Jaden did something Michael had gotten extremely familiar with – poor Jaden massaging his temples. "But Michael, this isn't the kitten you begged me to keep. This isn't the bird that talked to you when everyone else ignored you. This isn't that goldfish I refused to buy for you-"

Michael scoffed, "Sixty eight cents for a feeder goldfish, and you were _that _cheap."

Jaden chuckled, "It wasn't the goldfish that was expensive, it was the ENTIRE aquarium set you wanted, for ONE goldfish." He reminded the younger one.

"Riightt, well details, details – whatever." He shrugged it off. "I'll keep him on a leash, I'll feed him, I'll make sure he's litter trained…."

Jaden sighed, "Michael, I really don't advise this. I don't think it's a good idea."

Michael waved it off, "And since when do I really listen to you?"

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Point – you."

Michael grinned and gave a curt nod, "That's right. So… pllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee?! Can I keep him?"

Jaden shook his head, "Nope."

Michael was starting to get quite irritated himself. "But why though?"

Thinking about the possibilities, the dangers, they were all so, so endless. Both the good and bad ones. "Michael, listen to me. It's not because I\m… begrudging per say. It's just I'm trying to think about, what could possibly happen. You know what I mean? What if you turn him… now it isn't a simple thing to do really Michael. It's dangerous and everything you're hoping it to be, could end up not being. He could not remember a single thing about you. He could turn away from you, reject you horribly. Or even worse, he could just… well, to not put it lightly – kill himself. Becoming a 'monster' isn't what many people aspire or take well to. You were horrified and I had to keep you locked up for awhile, tell me you don't forget that."

Michael shifted, "Oh the stage where I really, really, really, really, really hated you?" He inquired with his signature grin.

"Yeah, sure, that stage." He bit his bottom lip in thought. "Michael, I'm just telling you that things may not come out as planned. It might not be a 'fairytale' ending for you two. That's all I'm saying." Jaden of course wasn't dumb; he'd been around the block more than enough times to know when someone fancied another. And he wasn't blind to the fact that Michael cared for Dylan, but it was knowing this – which made Jaden even more hesitant. "Well…"

Michael nudged Jaden with his socked foot. "You love me. Lots and lots, I know you do."

The other sighed once again. "Will you promise he has to wear a flea and tick collar?"

Michael smacked Jaden with the sofa cushion. "You're an ass. But can we?"

Jaden shifted his eyes, "Get me a steak and we'll negotiate."


	9. Chapter 9

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Note:**_ Please enjoy another chapter, please do review – love to hear your thoughts.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Nine**

Jaden sighed as he looked down, Michael didn't quite know what to do but he naturally climbed into bed next to Dylan, who as of right now – had tears running down his cheeks, despite being sound asleep. "It's sad. Human existence."

Michael shifted his gaze towards Jaden as he softly rubbed Dylan's arm. "What are you talking about now?"

Jaden had his arms folded across his chest. "When everyone leaves you, everyone you've ever known, or trusted and you're all alone. I know he was trying to be strong, maybe it didn't kick in just yet but he's realizing it now. It's just… sad. I don't miss it."

"What do you mean by that? You don't miss being able to walk out in the sunlight? You don't miss having relationships with normal people? Or insignificant humans, as you call them." He argued back lightly, careful not to wake Dylan.

Jaden shook his head, "No, not really no – but then again I'm more than used to living this way. I was living like that years before even you became what you are now. I know it's something to get used to but, you… get used to it I suppose."

Michael gave Jaden a sceptical look, "And just what are _you_ trying to say?"

"Reverse psychology huh?" Jaden chuckled but then sighed once more. "I'm just saying that I don't miss having feelings Michael. I don't miss… that, that thing he's doing."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Crying? Having feelings? … you don't miss any of that?"

Jaden shook his head, "No, but then again I was raised in a much different generation than even you were. We were taught to keep our feelings inside. If I ever did cry, I cried alone. Where no one saw me."

Michael's gaze connected with Jaden's, "You sure about that?"

Jaden parted the gaze right away, "Well, mostly. But anyway, this isn't about me. It's, about Bo- uh, him." He shifted, speaking once more. "I'm not calling him down for letting out his emotions, it's… natural… for his _species_ to do that."

The younger one scoffed, "You talk about him like he's disgusting. He's… he's beautiful." He said softly, brushing some of Dylan's bangs out of his face, caressing his cheek.

Jaden smirked, "You got it baaaad." He teased in a sing – song voice.

"Bite me." Michael retorted.

Jaden chuckled, "I did, now it's Bob's turn."

**-x-X-x-**

It was nearing dusk, it would be soon and Jaden was the first one awake. Michael was sound asleep next to Dylan. He thought to how confused Dylan must've felt. To lose everything you've ever come to know in… a mere matter of a day. To suddenly be on your own and as just a child. At least when Jaden had lost his family, he was an adult. At that year, about twenty three. Of course after his, technical death he just stopped counting as the years passed. What was the point?

He picked up the newspaper, he'd found it out in the lobby of the hotel – of course no one really wandered the halls of the hotel at dawn. Or at least he didn't think so, regardless – he didn't run into anyone.

Now unfolding his newspaper, he noticed what was on the front page.

_Family of seven, slaughtered in own home_

Jaden's eyes widened, the article was written with all the gory details already? "Wow, they don't waste time do they?" He asked no one in particular, just a rhetorical question. Sighing, he knew that they couldn't stay in this hotel one more day. Even another few hours would be risky enough.

With Dylan tagging along now, they had to be even more cautious. Putting the paper down, folding it and shoving it away, he took a few moments to think. He wondered if this getting out, would lead to assumptions that Dylan himself was also killed.

Had he seen the damage that was done, literally speaking, he would've known whether or not assumptions would be made. He suddenly reached for the newspaper again. "Please, tell me no." Jaden pleaded softly. He didn't want his thoughts to be proven correct. Remembering what he knew Michael was capable of, he wondered… he pondered if Michael himself lost it – devouring Dylan's family and was now trying to make up for it. It seemed like rather careless logic, similar to Michael's, but he didn't want to assume such, gruesome thoughts about… more or less, his own son.

Reading through the contents of the article, he skimmed through, looking for a hint as to knowing whether or not Dylan was considered alive, and if Michael was truly to blame.

With all the gore Jaden had seen in his entire… somewhat life, looking at the pictures documented, made his very stomach churn nauseously. Having seen this while he was human would've sent him right over the edge, but again – Dylan's strength was something to really admire. Jaden didn't think, he knew that Dylan was much stronger than Jaden himself was at that age.

Jaden shrugged, "He'd be the _only_ one I'd ever accept…somewhat." Once again, talking out loud to himself. It was a habit he learned to develop, and for Michael to poke fun at.

He watched as Michael slowly made his way to the refrigerator. This seemed to be a habit lately. Lately probably covering at least the last couple years or so. He made this habit of actually eating human food, even though he didn't need to, he still did. Maybe it was to keep touch with his human self, or just – being a teenager as he should have had the chance to live normally before… perhaps Jaden could make a few exceptions here and there.

It wasn't that Michael's habits, or newly learned habits, bothered him. He just learned to be very observational and found them peculiar was all. "Good morning, Michael."

A chain of mumbles could be heard, a slamming of the refrigerator door, mumbling something about 'nothing good in this dump' coming from him, and plopping down on a seat at the dining table in the small kitchen area of the hotel room. "Hi." He said finally, well – that Jaden could make out was plain speaking English.

"Buenos días, imbécil." Jaden grinned as Michael glared at him.

"I… don't give a shit." He looked to the bedroom door, almost as if waiting.

"So, how'd you… snuggle, last night?" Jaden teased, moving the folded newspaper as far as he could away from Michael and he especially didn't want Dylan to see it. Poor thing had already been through quite enough, despite also actually being there and witnessing the after effect.

Michael glared at Jaden, "I… snuggled… just fine thank you." He replied, not making it sound like a big deal, even though he was somewhat ecstatic.

"Good evening," Dylan greeted them softly, hoping he wasn't disturbing anything or interrupting any important conversation.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Good evening?"

Jaden chuckled, "H.E's."

Dylan didn't quite know what to say. "I'm sorry?"

Jaden shook his head, "No, no – human errors. It's… nevermind. Dead humour."

Michael, munching on dry cereal, his hand digging through the box, then gave a small laugh. "Oh, I get it."

Resisting the urge to face palm, Jaden decided it was best to just ignore Michael for the time being. "Anyway, I think it would be best if you two went out for a walk or something, this evening. Just to get out of here for a bit. Some… fresh air."

"Why, it's not like my lungs _need_ to breathe or anything." Michael argued through chews of his dry cereal. "You told me we didn't need to order in because oh I didn't need to eat. That's what you always say, you deprive me. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I... like, should act like it, y'know?"

Dylan and Jaden both raised an eyebrow. Jaden just sighing. "Had I known you'd bug me for the rest of my existence, I would've just let you order the damn food. But seriously Michael, you do not need it."

Michael smirked, "Don't."

Jaden figured it'd be best to leave these two have … a somewhat conversation, that's what it was whenever Michael was involved. "Yeah, whatever."

Dylan ever so softly spoke up, "Well… even to a human, Chinese food never really sticks with you. You're hungry again in a couple hours… just, saying."

Jaden chuckled, "Most people don't team up with the lacking of knowledge, but go ahead _Bob_ … he needs all the help he can get."

Dylan just shook his head, his arms folded over his stomach, not really sure of what to even do with himself. He felt bad for being here, he felt bad for being alive. A low growl from his stomach, made him tighten his grip around it. "I'm so, so sorry…" He apologized softly.

Michael smirked, "There we go, that's the sound of, 'I'm hungry, let's smash'."

Jaden raised another eyebrow – he did this often with Michael around. "Why must you think violent tendencies relate to food? Well… other than… I, will just be quiet now." More or less excusing himself, until he noticed Dylan eying the folded newspaper.

"Is that this morning's news?" He asked innocently.

Panicking, Jaden took the newspaper, tossing it over his shoulder, the contents spilling all over the floor. "Nah, now it's behind us. BAHAHAHAH." He cleared his throat, "Sorry."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Um… okay. I don't think… I'll just stand here."

Michael, finally stopping chomping on his dry cereal, he looked to Jaden. "Not cool, not cool. That was really weird actually."

Jaden glared at him, "And you are _not_ that cool yourself. Anyway, you two… go have a walk now." Jaden felt his heart drop when Dylan quietly bent over to pick up the scattered newspapers. "DON'T DO THAT! Uh... I mean, I got it. Thank you though."

Just stepping away from the mess, Dylan nodded shyly. "Okay… I'm-"

Jaden pinched the bridge of his own nose, something else instead of massaging his temples – they'd be mush if he kept doing that. "No, no – don't be sorry, there's no need to be just… go make sure Michael behaves out there and believe me, that's a full time job."

Michael scoffed, "Pfftt, yeah, okay. That's you, you overgrown-" Just by the glare on Jaden's face, Michael shrunk slightly. "uh… you lovely parent you." He finished with a wide grin.

Jaden chuckled, "Mhm, I'm so sure that's _exactly_ what you were going to say. Now, get out. Both of you, shoo." He told them rather insensitively, but again – for their protection. "Before I start to feel… peckish." He stated, eyeing Dylan, who shrunk once more, mumbling something about being sorry yet again.

He naturally felt bad for Dylan. Which he thought he was done 'feeling' things a long time ago but, it felt so easy, so natural to have feelings when it came to this boy.

Michael threw on a pair of slippers; ironically stealing Jaden's and made sure Dylan had enough to keep him, rather warm and they exited the hotel room, leaving Jaden to plan out where they'd be hiding out next.

**-x-X-x-**

Dylan had to admit, he felt very safe with Michael by his side. He didn't feel all alone when he was with him at least. Before he could think too much about that, he shook his mind free of those thoughts. "Hey, wait for me." He mumbled, almost waddling in all the layers of clothing Michael made him wear. Something about getting a cold that would lead to pneumonia that would kill him? Along those lines more or less.

"Well I'm sorry but the last thing I want is for you to get sick and … stuff." Michael stopped himself before he began rambling, which was what he did when he was nervous.

Dylan chuckled, "It's almost summer, it gets pretty toasty here in Stiles, I don't need all this winter wear on. At least let me take some off."

Michael's cheeks blushed, "It's all or none."

Dylan narrowed his eyes, still waddling. "That's not even fair, and Jaden said _not_ to attract attention. People are staring at me like I'm on severe crack."

Michael shrugged, "He said for me not to attract any attention, he didn't say anything about you."

Dylan heaved a sigh, "Seriously, I'm pretty sure he meant the both of us."

"Oh alright, you can take a layer of socks off, that's it." He attempted to bargain, only Dylan wasn't taking any of that.

"I'm dying of heat here and I can hardly breathe with all this crap on me."

Michael grinned, "You'd be breathing quite heavily if I were on you."

As much as Dylan wanted to reach over and smack Michael, he could barely move. "Oh I see what this is, you're keeping me under restraint, so you can mouth off and get away with it. Yeah I got'cha now." He mused, giving his hazel eyes a subtle roll.

Michael chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nah, not really. I just…" a rosy blush rising within his cheeks. "I know nothing about humans, it's been insanely long since I was one, I don't really remember half of what I did, or how I acted. I just know that I'm with Jaden now and he takes care of me. He's like, my dad. He is pretty much. I really don't know what I'd do without him." He blurted out casually, but covered his mouth slightly, not realizing that he was going on about Jaden being this great father to him, when Dylan just lost his.

Dylan gave a soft smile, "Aww, that's nice. And, don't be scared to say it. It's okay, I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later, right?"

The other male shrugged, he supposed so – but it still didn't seem like the nicest gesture in the world. He could've worded things differently, or just plain shut his mouth to begin with. "Yeah, I suppose."

He felt relieved when Dylan changed the subject. "Really though, I need to get out of all this… warmth." He said with a small laugh.

"Fine," Michael chuckled in return. "and what's stopping you?"

"The fact that I can't even reach the zipper to the first layer of coats." He said light heartedly. Giving a curt nod, Michael looked around. Sure his senses were extremely strong, but he didn't know the area all that well. Somewhat new to this whole area.

"Well alright but, I can't just strip you down here." He stated, "Or as I should say – don't tempt me to do so."

Dylan's cheeks blushed; he never was the type to take compliments well. He didn't really like receiving them, but it felt different coming from Michael. "I know of this place, it's kinda away from the city area. It's… a valley. Within a bit of a trail, like a hiking trail almost. It's secluded, y'know… if that's what you're thinking."

That signature grin spreading across Michael's face, "Oh? Lead the way." He announced, chuckling as Dylan waddled past him. Thinking he'd be suave yet cocky, he reached to smack Dylan's butt.

Dylan shuffled and turned to look at Michael. "Oh, cocky are we? Well how would you feel if I said I couldn't even feel that?"

Michael's face fell, but then he had a thought. "If you didn't feel it, how did you know I did it, huh?"

Dylan chuckled, "Hmm, okay, let's think about this." He mused out loud, Michael already narrowing his eyes. "a) this is you." The other nodding. "b) it was either you grabbed me, or shoved me, but all I felt was the feeling of almost falling forward. And c) it's you."

Michael shrugged with a small smile on his face. "Fair enough."

**-x-X-x-**

Nothing was more thrilling than doing not so inappropriate things in not so appropriate places. Michael felt… alive, for the first time in a long, long time. He and Dylan were getting quite hot and heavy right there in the heart of the valley. No one around but one another, until Dylan suddenly pulled away from his kiss. "Did you see that?" He asked softly, embracing Michael close to him.

Michael glared around the valley at the asshole who wanted to interrupt his getting laid in the process. "I… didn't actually see anything no. Why?"

Dylan directed Michael's gaze. "See? I… I'm positive that's Koby. He comes here a lot to just, think and waste time. I know him when I see him. And… this may be the very last time I do." A solemn timbre over both adolescent males. Despite being in one another's arms, the feeling could be felt heavily.

"He's really your best friend, isn't he?" Michael inquired, brushing Dylan's bangs out of his face as the other nodded.

"Yeah, he is. It's, a long story of a broken road, but he's come a long, long way. You could ask anyone, he has." His eyes watched Koby's frame walking down the trail that would soon lead to the very valley they were in. Just a bunch of trees shading the way, but still possible to see someone through them. The trees weren't that dense in the area.

Michael had his hand on Dylan's chest. "I can feel your heart beating." He mumbled softly, leaning in to kiss Dylan's forehead, them being the perfect difference in height to make this possible. "It's… pretty amazing."

Dylan shrugged, "If you say so." It wasn't long before his gaze was focused back on looking through the trees. "Please… Michael, can I go say goodbye one last time? I'd rather not leave it off in silence, by saying nothing. How will he know just how much I care for him, if he didn't hear it from me, himself?"

Taking a moment to think about it, he realized Dylan was right. People weren't mind readers, how would they know you loved them, if you never told them? "Can you just, promise me something?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Sure?"

Michael caressed his cheek, "No I'm not kidding this time, this is a legit promise I want you to make me."

Dylan had always been leery about making promises. Sometimes, certain promises just couldn't be made. Like when a loved one fell ill, no one could ever 'promise' they'd be okay again. "Well, what's this 'promise'?"

Michael blushed, holding Dylan's hands in his. "I want you to promise me, that when you're done saying goodbye to your friend, that you're going… to stay. With Jaden and I. Forever." To Michael, this was indirectly asking Dylan, to turn him into his own species. To Dylan, it wasn't all that clear.

"I would… but,"

"But?"

"Jaden hates me." Dylan said finally, avoiding Michael's gaze, but failing when Michael cupped his chin gently, softly kissing his lips.

Michael then smirked, "He hates everything, don't take him personally. But, I think he kinda likes you."

Dylan chuckled himself, "Yeah, he likes me alright, on the menu for dinner."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Oh stop that, you're just as bad as he is."

Dylan continued the teasing, "Maybe he'd like a side salad. Or, maybe a soup to go along with me?"

Michael narrowed his eyes, "Stop it." He softly whined. "I don't want to think about anything happening to you. Don't even give me the slightest inkling."

Dylan nodded, "Okay fine, but… let me go now, and I'll come back to you?"

It was a hard decision to make, not only hard, but a risky one to make also. Should he let Dylan say his last goodbyes to his best friend and trust his word that he'd come back? Or should he just get Dylan back to the hotel A.S.A.P? He truly wasn't sure of what to do.

But Jaden did always tell him, to follow his heart. Well, he also said that was just a figure of speech, especially to them. "Yeah, sounds good to me. I'll be here waiting for you." As much as he had a lingering feeling of some sort of impending doom, he decided to let Dylan go anyway.

Dylan hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And soon, was nothing more than the bushes rustling as he took some sort of short cut to the trails. Michael sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets yet again. And now, he'd wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Ten**

Dylan hugged himself insecurely; he probably shouldn't have taken off like that without Michael. It was late at night, but even still – he knew he saw Koby. He just had to see him one last time. He owed him at least that much before disappearing.

A rustling in the bushes and trees near by made Dylan's heart beat loudly within his chest, thumping in fear. His fear unfortunately increasing. "Stop it, don't be such a moron… there's nothing there, it's the wind." He told himself out loud, continuing his way up the trail he was on, knowing he'd surely bump into Koby if he was on the way down the trail.

The more determined Dylan seemed to be to find Koby, the more it seemed to be impossible. Tightening his grip, just hugging himself, he found relief in seeing Koby not too far from him. "Koby!" He called out, but before he could say another word, he was pulled from the trail and into the bushes.

**-x-X-x-**

Michael tapped his foot impatiently; he'd somehow managed to get angry with himself for beating himself in a game of 'Tic Tac Toe' in the dirt near by. Scuffing it with his foot, he sighed. It was getting later and later and no Dylan yet. This wasn't right to Michael; he knew that Dylan wouldn't break a promise. He wasn't the type to go back on his word. Or so he thought.

"No, no Dylan wouldn't do that… he wouldn't… something's wrong I know it is. Oh man, Jaden's gonna kill me... I take him out once, and lose him." He mumbled out of nervousness. Figuring that nothing would get solved on its own, he headed off in the direction that he watched Dylan take.

Several minutes had passed as Michael wandered this valley's trails, the more he desperately searched, the more he began to feel that something had gone wrong, all horribly wrong. He soon was speeding through the valley, in between the trees, doing anything he could to try and find Dylan. He needed to.

He mentally cursed himself when he tripped over something, but looking back to see what it was, the fear took over him entirely when he recognized it was Dylan's own body he'd tripped over.

"Dylan… Dyl? …" Michael stammered, moving himself closer, wiping the blood from the other's face. The damage was plentiful, all over – no seeming mercy, but Michael was able to find the other's pulse and shallow breathing.

With shaky hands, he pulled out his cellular phone, which he'd just gotten a couple weeks ago, and phoned Jaden's. They had to get out of here and fast.

**-x-X-x-**

Despite being all bloody, somewhat tattered and torn – to Michael, Dylan still looked as beautiful as ever. Although now wasn't the time to think about how he looked. Michael was carrying an unconscious Dylan in his arms, as he and Jaden made a sneaky entrance back into the hotel. "We're getting our belongings and we're out of here, got that Michael?"

The raven haired boy nodded, "Definitely, I don't want to stay here one more minute. We have to get out of here, for Dylan's safety."

"Of course, I've made arrangements at a nice hotel just outside the city; hopefully we'll be alright there. Let's get going before check out time." He told the other as he lay Dylan down on the sofa.

Michael lightly shuddered, looking at someone he cared about in so much blood, seeing the jagged wounds, random cuts here and there. It was almost too much for him to bare and for the first time in a long time, he felt nauseous. "Before we leave, we'll… get Dylan more, cleaned up, right?"

Jaden nodded, "Yes, yes of course. I think we'd be thrown in jail if we drove around with a bloody body, don't you?"

Michael let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess so."

Jaden, despite Dylan being his most favourite blood type, he was doing very well at holding himself back. "Actually, here, I'll pack up, you take Dylan and get him and his wounds cleaned up. Out of sight, out of mind for me."

Michael couldn't help but to smile, "You do care about him, Jaden."

Jaden shrugged it off, "Tell anyone, and I will kill you." He joked, leaving the young one to look after his, human.

**-x-X-x-**

After getting the wounds taken care of, bandaged and cleaned with the essential products and now Dylan was comfy and cozy, but sadly still unconscious. Michael sat on the bedside, right next to the object of his affections, holding his hand, caressing it gently with his thumb. "Hey, you. I miss you. I'd give anything right now to hear your voice… even if it's sarcasm, I'd take it. I miss not seeing your beautiful hazel eyes. I miss the way you'd blush when I'd touch your hand…" A small droplet of blood trickled down from Michael's right eye. He was tearing up. "you have to wake up soon… please, Dylan, I miss everything about you. You can't leave me now. I, I care way too much to lose you and you're so strong and… please, please make it through."

He just couldn't picture his… non – life, so to speak, without this newest addition, without Dylan. He found him, saw something very special in him – enough to stay in his home overnight, enough to be there and blamed and forgiven all in one day when the other discovered his dismembered and slaughtered family. In such a short time, Michael and Dylan had been through so, so much. He felt a very deep attraction for Dylan, deep affections, deep emotions that no one had ever made him feel in this way before.

Michael loved Jaden, yes. But that was in the parental, guardian way. With Dylan, he felt the need and want to protect him, to… adore his mind, body and soul. To love him so deeply that words couldn't describe… and now almost losing Dylan, brought that sense of fear and pain in Michael, just imagining losing the other made him shiver, in the bad way.

"Michael," a soft voice said from the doorway of the hotel bedroom. "it's time. We have to leave. Get ready to bring Dylan with us. I have all we'll need. It's the early hours of the morning," Michael took a moment to look at the digital clock sitting on the night stand, reading 1:43. "now would be as good a time as any. We have good travel time… don't worry young one, everything will be okay. It'll work out for the best." In all his experience, he knew not to make unreachable promises, but he had to reassure Michael at least for a little longer.

The other one nodded slowly, leaning down to kiss Dylan's soft lips delicately, sighing. He looked so comfortable and they had to move their location again? This was getting relentless but, he'd oblige for now.

**-x-X-x-**

The car ride seemed long, but only because Michael kept looking to the back seat, fixing the blanket that was draped over Dylan. Or fluffing up his pillow, reaching back to caress his face – he was legitimately worried. "You're doing a pretty good job, Michael." Jaden praised as he continued driving, his eyes not leaving the road as he spoke.

"I am?" He questioned.

"Yes, indeed. You're doing a wonderful job of caring for Dylan as if… you, y'know," he stammered, not quite used to saying the specific word he meant here, even after all this time, he still felt awkward saying it. "as if you, love him, dearly. I can see it."

Michael's cheeks blushed, "But Jaden, I think… I think I do. But I think I do so, so much, it's hard to explain. Does any of that make sense?"

Jaden gave a slight shrug and nod, "Sure it does, that's the best kind – when even words can't describe it."

Michael smiled to himself, "Yeah… the best kind." He could feel his level of happiness rise within himself. It felt great. It felt really good. He reached back to touch Dylan's cheek. "Now all you have to do is wake up, love. I'm right here." He purred softly, wishing that it would truly happen.

**-x-X-x-**

It wasn't long before they'd finally reached the hotel they were going to stay at next. Michael was leaning up against the front passenger seat; it leaned back as he was getting tired himself. It was around four in the morning after all. "Mmm, owww." Michael perked up when he'd heard the mumbles coming from Dylan, sitting up and turning to look back, he noticed the other shifting from underneath the blanket.

"Hey, baby… Dyl, are you awake or… maybe just dreaming?" He asked quickly, reaching out to touch Dylan's cheek once more, then brushing his soft hair out of his face.

"Mi..chael…?" He stammered, not doing so without a tiny fit of coughing attached.

"Shh, shh… I'm here Dyl. I'm right here." Michael's heart melted when Dylan's hazel eyes looked into his blue ones. "Hi there," he greeted softly, his signature grin on his face. "how are you doing?" Thinking about the question, he cringed. "Wow, dumb question huh?"

Dylan weakly chuckled, "No, no not really…" he sighed softly, wincing in pain. "I'm sore, really tired… but I'm okay. Really, I am." He convinced, taking Michael's hand, caressing it gently to comfort the other.

Just then Jaden was back to the car; he opened the door and couldn't help but to give a warm smile. "Well hey there Dylan, how are you feeling?"

Dylan cracked a smirk, "You didn't call me 'Bob' or crack a hunger joke."

Jaden laughed, a wave of his hand. "Oh you're fine."

**-x-X-x-**

It was early the next evening, Jaden put down his morning newspaper, which contained more 'details' of the brutal slaughtering that was Dylan's family. When would these people give it up and not dig into the misfortune of others? Jaden never understood how humans could be so cruel to one another. To intentionally hurt one another for spite, hunger for power and greed? He knew he wasn't a saint when it came to harming people, especially his own other half and unborn child, but if he were human in this day and age, he wouldn't thrive on the misfortune of others, but then again – he probably would be manipulated as well, so who was to say what could've, should've or would've happened?

He shifted his gaze to one of the two double beds in the hotel room. Dylan was sleeping soundly, as was Michael right next to him. Dylan fast asleep on the other's chest. He looked to be much more pale than when he was in the vehicle, but Jaden didn't want to wake Dylan just to ask if he was alright. So he assumed that they were both fine.

Tossing the newspaper to the side, getting frustrated that the only thing in it was Dylan's tragic story, he figured that catching a few more winks of sleep may have been a good idea.

Getting comfortable in the other double bed, he wished the other boys a 'good sleep' before sliding back under the covers. He began to think, and being such a complicated, deep, theoretical person, brought hours in deep thought.

He thought about anything and everything, he had a terrible habit of questioning everything he'd ever done, including turning Michael. How Michael's hunger took over him and it lead to tragedy. Here he was, his heart attached to a human. Only he wanted to turn this human.

Jaden didn't mind that fact, or the fact that he may have to step in here and there when it came to training Dylan, it was just… did Dylan even want to be turned? Michael… didn't overly have a choice. Well, Jaden feeling guilt for not giving him the choice… but Michael seemed very happy with him. And now he seemed even happier to find Dylan. When creatures like them mated... or aspired to – turning the other, so they could be companions forever seemed like a great idea. But did Michael love Dylan enough and vice verse for this to happen?

He smirked as he looked to the two sleeping males. Jaden would just have to wait and see. Not even thousands of years existence made him experienced at predicting the future. With thoughts fading from his mind, his eyelids drooped closed, not resisting slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Note:**_ Please enjoy another chapter, please do review – love to hear your thoughts. I would like to post this for my old co-writer, thank you.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Eleven**

Michael had asked Jaden if he could take Dylan out for a bit, to get him out of the hotel room they'd been staying in for the past few days. Reluctantly, Jaden agreed. He figured they could use some alone time and to catch up, have sex and do an assortment drugs, whatever teenagers did these days.

He didn't bother asking; first of all it probably wasn't his business to begin with. Secondly, did he _really_ want to know if Michael planned on 'getting laid' tonight? He'd probably end up hearing about it anyway but, as for right now, that answer was 'no'. Curling up with a good book he'd bought… well, stole from the lobby while leaving a sum to replace it, same difference, sounded like a fantastic idea to Jaden.

He cracked it open and took a sip of his freshly made mug of hot chocolate. It was a new fancy of his that he seemed to enjoy. Michael said something about him craving it more than a 'knocked up chick' and Dylan had the nerve to laugh. Jaden narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the memory, but then smiled. He'd really enjoy having Dylan around. He seemed to be the perfect new addition. The right person to fill the void they'd had for the longest time.

Neither Jaden nor Michael ever felt so – fulfilled, and Jaden hadn't even attempted at 'his steak'. Everything seemed like it was falling into place and was going to work out from now on.

**-x-X-x-**

The way the moonlight shimmered off the water in the pool created the perfect romantic evening for Dylan and Michael to be out and about. The farthest they walked was to the outdoor pool just behind the hotel. They'd just finished making hot, steamy, passionate love to one another under the full night blanket of stars.

As they were both calming down from their excitement, Dylan was in Michael's arms, just embracing the other, not wanting to let go anytime soon. This entire ordeal seemed to be way too good to be true, despite the bad events that took place. _'At least I didn't lose everyone…' _Dylan thought to himself. He figured that things could've been much, much worse than they turned out to be. _'I have someone who I love right here with me… he won't leave me and I don't intend on leaving him… I think, things will be okay.'_

Dylan was far from healed when it came to grieving for the loss of his family, but being with Michael did help make the process easier. It sure did. "Hey, you okay? Y'look like you've got a lot on your mind my sweet." Michael cooed gently, brushing the other's hair away from his face, admiring his naked body upon his own. Nothing felt more right than the two of them lying there, skin to skin contact.

Dylan shrugged, taking in a breath, letting out a long sigh. "Not… really. Just my family, a little bit, but I'm more so thinking about… us. This makes us together, does it not babe?" Dylan said lightly, his cheeks blushing heavily. "Uh, I mean…"

Michael smirked and lifted Dylan's chin up, kissing his lips tenderly. "Sounds good to me, love."

Dylan gave a nervous chuckle as he shifted his being ever so slightly. "So, Michael… a random question but… what's your favorite animal?"

Michael thought about that for a moment. It'd been a long time since he was asked a generic question like that. "Well, I'd have to say dog. Like, as a pet, y'know?" Dylan gave a nod, snuggling into Michael as he continued his statement. "I mean, they're loyal, faithful companions. I wanted a goldfish once but Ja-"

Dylan laughed and put his index finger to his lovers' lips. "I heard the entire goldfish story from Jaden, you're an ass." He laughed, still embraced in the other's arms.

Michael grinned, kissing Dylan's finger gently, "Well, I mean… it was like a six hundred dollar aquarium okay, but I mean, that's like… Jaden's pocket change." He explained with a chuckle, "But anyway… yeah, dog. I'd have to say dog. No specific breed, just fluffy."

Dylan gave a nod, feeling suddenly rather strange. A rush of scents came to his nose, being able to smell almost anything and everything within a several mile radius. Quite frankly the mixtures were making Dylan severely nauseous. He pushed himself upward off Michael, reaching for his clothes and getting dressed just in time to double over, relieving his nauseousness suddenly. "Damn… shit, fuck…" he cursed softly, wiping his mouth with his sweater sleeve.

Michael of course followed pursuit getting dressed, but he gently tugged Dylan's arm to hug him, rubbing the small of his back. "You okay now?"

Dylan gave a small nod, feeling a bit dizzy and unsteady on his feet. "I… I think so. I can just, smell everything. It's really weird. And some people seriously need to bathe more. Like, I'm not even kidding." He chuckled, to which Michael did too, still rubbing his back.

"Shh," he shushed, kissing Dylan's temple. "you're okay. I'm right here." Just then, a thought came into his mind. "Dyl… darling. You… had lots of cuts everywhere, after… the incident. You had bandages…"

Dylan shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Michael ran his tongue over his teeth in thought, and then he spoke up. "Well you're not wearing them, you… don't have any cuts, but there were lots and… you're, all healed after a couple days?"

Dylan looked down, Michael did have a point. "Huh… yeah, that is weird. You're right. It's not like I could just heal instantaneously…" he said with a nervous laugh, but then looked to Michael. "right?"

Michael gave a shrug of his shoulders; he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He raised an eyebrow when Dylan was looking around cautiously, upon Dylan asking him if he'd heard anything, he simply replied, "Nope, not really." He cupped Dylan's chin. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

Dylan laughed nervously, "Of course! Don't be silly." Lightly shoving Michael, to which it seemed as if the impact of it felt like a hard shove to Michael. He looked right into Dylan's apologetic eyes. "Babe! I'm so sorry." He said quickly, hoping Michael understood he didn't mean it out of harm, or rudeness.

"No, no – it's okay. Don't… apologize. Jaden was right, you are really strong." He chuckled, scooping up the other in a kiss.

Dylan, after a few seconds parted it. "As much as I'd love to stand here sucking face with you all night, I'm really freaking out here. I feel so weird, so… out of sorts. I feel different, strange… what's going on?"

In all honesty, Michael couldn't say what was going on. He hadn't attempted to change Dylan, to turn him – so what _was_ going on? "Shh, baby I don't know what's going on but I'm right here with you…"

Before another word could be said, Dylan seemed to have shoved Michael away for a moment, the other stumbling back. Without getting angry about it, Michael regained balance and right away, noticed Dylan was submerged into pain. He rushed back to the other's side. "Michael… don't… don't stay. Go, go back to the hotel… leave me be."

Michael objected to that right away, even faster than Dylan knew he would. "No, no Dylan, I'm _not_ leaving you. The last time I let you wander around alone I almost lost you! I'm not coming that close to losing you _ever_ again, you understand me?"

Dylan just nodded, but gripped Michael's shirt in pain. He was feeling it all over his body. As if someone was taking a dagger, dragging it across all his limbs and especially his back, his poor back felt submerged in excruciating agony.

Collapsing on all fours, Dylan gasped for air. Sharp pains in his chest keeping him from screaming. Tears streaming down his face, he took deep, shaky breaths to try and deal with it, but this was getting unbearable fairly quickly. He didn't know how much more he could handle.

His answer was soon given, when his gorgeous hazel eyes, rolled back, his entire body just collapsing into a heap upon the cement ground, right next to the poolside.

The first thing Michael thought back to, was how earlier in the evening, he and Dylan had to hide in the somewhat enclosed pool area because some people thought they'd 'recognized' him, which led to them making love and now, it seemed Dylan wasn't doing so well at all.

Keeping his word, Michael stayed right next to Dylan, but covered his mouth in horror as he witnessed his significant other's body begin to morph. Before his eyes, his beloved Dylan, was now… a Siberian husky? He rubbed his eyes, but still the pile of fluff was lying there. "D…Dylan? Babe?" he asked no one in particular, reaching out to pet this canine.

Michael almost jumped back when the dog awoke, rising to its feet. As the canine slid out from underneath the clothing and shaking its beautiful, luscious fur, the husky sat down, tail surrounding the bottom and hind legs of the animal. _'Michael! It's okay! It's me… can you hear me? This feels like that weird phone commercial, can you hear me now? How about now? And now?'_

Michael's jaw dropped. _'Baby, baby… that's you?! I… wow, I feel like I've just committed bestiality…'_

_'YOU ASSHOLE, that's all you can think about?'_ Michael watched the dog carefully, it seemed to have an annoyed expression on its face, and how Michael knew it was truly Dylan, was its hazel eyes, just as pretty as Dylan's. They _were_ Dylan's eyes for sure and he knew it.

Michael cringed, _'Ooh, when you yell, it gives me a headache. Literally.'_

The dog seemed amused. _'Oh yeah? GOOD! … anyway, how the fuck are we going to explain this to Jaden?'_

Michael covered his mouth to hide his chuckles, "Good question."

**-x-X-x-**

Jaden raised a brow as he set down the novel he was only about six pages from finishing. _Why_ did Michael have to get back now? He heaved a sigh, "So, did you get laid or not? Might as well tell me now." He stated, seeming to be very unenthused.

Michael grinned, "Oh I got laid alright, but… uh, we have a bit of an issue." Just then, Dylan… or rather, the Siberian husky trotted into the hotel room, hopping up on the comfy double bed, circling around about four times before lying down.

Jaden chuckled, "Oh you're good. A real jokester you are Michael. You're trying to say Dylan's your bitch when you slept together and what not, I got this. You're oh so funny; now get the mutt off my bed." He said with a small laugh and then his expression became somewhat blank. It was obvious that Jaden didn't realize that the 'mutt' on his bed, was indeed Dylan just… in this new form of his.

Michael waved his hands in attempted explanation. "No, no – Jaden… this is legit. Like… this dog, is someone rather familiar."

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Oh Michael, you've got to be kidding me… the fuck are you talking about now?"

Michael bit down on his lip in thought, "Y'know what? I'm just gonna say it. That's Dylan. Right there. There he is, TADA!" He pointed to the dog, who seemed to be almost asleep, tail flipping every now and then.

Jaden chuckled, "You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding Michael."

Michael shrunk, "Um… I'm totally kidding?" He somewhat replied, a grin on his face.

Jaden glared at the dog, "That mutt, is Dylan? … I don't believe this Michael… it's too, surreal."

Michael poked the sleeping dog, "Dylan, get your furry ass up."

Dylan, looked up at Michael, the animal sighing deeply as he got up from lying down, hopped off the bed and making his way, on all fours, over to Jaden, giving his hand a soft lick.

"Look at his eyes Jaden… it _is_ him. It's Dylan." He coaxed, as Jaden gave the dog a few pets, scratches behind the ears, he finally did look into the eyes of the animal, to see that they were indeed Dylan's familiar hazel eyes. He could feel the warmth in them.

Jaden, just sitting there completely stunned, continued to pet the dog. "Wow… that's… I'm… shocked." He then smirked, "Sit."

Dylan sighed deeply, sitting upon the floor.

"Lie down."

Another sigh, he did as was told of him.

"Without the attitude would be nice… now go make me a sandwich." Jaden mused with a smile, except when Dylan growled and barked. "Okay, maybe not. FINE – I didn't want a sandwich anyway!"


	12. Chapter 12

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Note:**_ Please enjoy another chapter, please do review – love to hear your thoughts.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Twelve**

"Y'know what? I hate you all." Dylan told them the following evening. In the little gas station bathroom they had stopped in, for him to change into clothing since he didn't want to walk around naked – as much as Michael would've loved that, he didn't think it was best either.

Jaden chuckled and Michael grinned, "But baby, you're all protected from all sorts of bad things that could hurt you, like rabies and the like."

Dylan narrowed his eyes, despite being on the other side of the bathroom stall, he was sure Michael could _feel_ the glare. "Well you're not protected from me hurting you." He growled lightly. "And not to mention, who the fuck would I get rabies from?"

Jaden laughed a little louder, trying to conceal it. "Who else? Michael of course."

Michael shoved him, "Not cool, you asshole."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, it is cool."

Jaden shifted his gaze to the bathroom stall, "Now, now Dylan… you biting the vet and pulling his pants down wasn't very 'cool' either."

Dylan blushed, pulling on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. "Well, he was mean to me."

Michael nodded in agreement, "Yes, he hurt my baby. How dare that asswipe!"

Jaden heaved a sigh, "Needles hurt yes, but you had to get them Dylan. With our… well I can't believe I'm about to say this, 'Michael's idea' – you need your first shots in order to board the plane with us. And we're _not_ leaving you behind so… yeah. I'm sorry."

Dylan shrugged, pulling on a t – shirt that was already spritzed with his cologne that Michael claimed to love so much. Spraying it on almost everything. "Nah, it's okay. I… I love you guys, so it's more than worth it. So, what's the next stop?"

Jaden couldn't help but to smile, and also to try and ignore Michael's vulnerable heart beating out his chest, or how it probably felt it was beating. "Well, you have about two hours to the airport; we'll stop on the way to pick up a carrier and what not, so… you can at least help pick out your own accessories."

Dylan chuckled, coming out of the bathroom stall, a sigh escaping his soft lips. "Alright, sounds fair. Let's go." He was more than ready to embrace this experience to the fullest.

**-x-X-x-**

"And I mean besides, the rectal thermometer should've been a breeze, considering what Michael's done to you." Jaden said amusingly, in the middle of the pet store.

Dylan looked around and smacked Jaden's arm, him actually gripping it. "How do you know it wasn't what _I_ did to him? And not to mention, shh!"

Michael chuckled, "It… was Dylan, who was dominant… myself, submissive."

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Before Michael could fill him in on all the details, Jaden shushed him. "Actually no, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Now, a carrier… leash… maybe a toy or two, _maybe_…"

Dylan gave his hazel eyes a roll, trying to embrace his new found ability. He'd done much research during the day – he snuck out to head to the library, to look up things about himself that had happened. He learned that he wasn't a werewolf or even a shape – shifter. No, he was what legend called a 'Skinwalker'.

He learned that 'Skinwalkers' were beings that could turn into any animal, but completely. Not some animal / human hybrid like say, werewolves. Also, transformations were not something controlled by phases of the moon, and upon sharing that information with Michael; he came up with the whole… doggie on airplane idea.

And Dylan wanted to keep his abilities rather secret, only known to himself. It was just something he favored and wanted to do, at least for now. "Here we are – carriers. Ooh look, that one's on sale, can you become a small animal instead?" Michael shoved Jaden playfully.

"See? He wanted to get my goldfish a cup to live in, because it was free. He's a cheap asshole." Michael bickered, and Dylan gave a small laugh. Shaking the thoughts away, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I could… I don't doubt that I could it's just… on the immunization records… the breed and everything is recorded so, that might not be a good idea." Dylan suggested.

Cursing, Jaden moved down the aisle, picking out a much bigger carrier. "It's worth it for you." Michael told Dylan softly, poking his nose and kissing his cheek. Taking his hand in his own, continuing on through out the store, side by side.

**-x-X-x-**

Well, the hours spent on the airplane weren't too bad. They were somewhat productive actually, with Jaden planning out what they'd do once they got home and Dylan settled. As he was re-activating all the security alarms from his laptop, he couldn't help but to wonder just how Dylan was feeling about all of this. _'Hey Dylan, how are you feeling about all this? Nervous, anxious, excited?'_ Jaden hoped he'd answer with the last option… but he did want Dylan to be completely honest with him.

He heard the dog sigh, and then Dylan communicating with him, through train of thought. _'Oh, I'm alright. Kinda all of the above. And I've never flown before and I feel kinda nauseous, are we almost there? I do not want to picture any heights; they freak me right the fuck out… just, warning you I guess ahaha. Sorry, I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous.'_ He told Jaden, feeling very… close to him, especially more so since his parents and siblings were no more. But he wouldn't push himself on Jaden. He either wanted to accept him, or he didn't. Simple and plain as that.

Jaden gave a smile, opening the caged door and reaching in to pet Dylan, in a calming manner. "It's okay, we're almost there. So close, we'll be putting on our seatbelts for landing, and you'll be alright soon." Closing the door over again, he heard a whimper coming from the husky. "I know, I know. Almost there." He reminded tenderly.

He glanced over to Michael, who was sound asleep. He deserved a good nap of course and it gave Jaden and Dylan time to really get to know one another more. _'Have you thought of your family dwelling since the… incident?' _He asked Dylan, looking at the pet carrier with much sympathy and compassion, something he wouldn't normally have for others, but knowing that Dylan a) wasn't human, and b) the one who Michael cared for deeply, an exception or two could be made for him – sure.

_'Well, I try not to, to be honest. I just… it's… in the past, we're not going back in life, we're only going forward. So… I guess I'm just telling myself to keep looking forward. It's all I really can do.'_ He told Jaden, through communication via train of thought.

He nodded, sighing as he had buckled his seat belt. _'It makes perfect logical sense, but sometimes what we feel, isn't always the most logical.' _He said in thought, continuing on. _'We'll be landing in ten minutes, I'm very proud of you for sticking this out. I really think you're going to like France.' _Of course this was both Jaden and Michael's home turf, but with the gorgeous views, most everyone who came to France, loved it.

_'I remember my old classmates; friends… a few of the girls would've loved to come to France. It seems like quite the experience and here I am. I feel… blessed. Y'know, protected. Thank you so very much.' _ All Jaden could see was the nose of the dog right up to the cage door.

_'No, no Dylan, thank you. Before you, Michael and I – our eyes were closed to anyone else until you came along. And only you will I soften to.'_ Jaden thought, a small chuckle attached.

Soon, they airplane smoothly landed, and it was time to finally head home.

**-x-X-x-**

Making their way up the stone walk way to a luscious mansion home, around the fountain in the middle and straight up in was where it sat, in all its beauty. Dylan, still in the carrier, could see bits and pieces of it, but all that he could see, was absolutely gorgeous. Just, stunning. _'So… you guys have a gorgeous home, what the hell were you doing in Stiles? It's not exactly a hop, skip and jump away y'know.'_ Dylan told them in thought, of course it wasn't like they didn't know that, but still, he felt the need to ask.

Jaden thought about it, unlocking the door without entering the 'pin' and a whole bunch of alarms, plus sprinklers, plus lights flashed. "OH FOR FUCK SAKES, IT'S ME YOU DAMN HOUSE. SHUT THE FUCK UP, STOP THAT!"

Michael laughed and entered the pin, automatically resetting all the alarms and ceasing the sound. "It's not that hard, damn Jaden." He said cockily, setting the animal carrier down and opening the door.

Dylan walked out of the carrier, a little wobbly on his four legs but he trotted into the grand entrance foyer. _'Huh… snazzy. No one told me you guys were stinking rich.'_ Dylan commented, yet again in thought.

Michael scratched behind the dog's ears, kissing its forehead. "Well, you never asked. Anyway, let's go get you settled, cleaned up… I have a surprise for you my sweet." With that Michael walked away, leaving Dylan as the Siberian Husky he currently was, tail wagging and all.

**-x-X-x-**

Michael led a blindfolded Dylan down a path, guiding him completely. "Almost there baby," He cooed, kissing Dylan's ear. "not much farther to go. I swear."

Dylan listened to what he was hearing around him. The ruffles… rippling of water. They were definitely by water. He listened more, he heard ruffling of leaves… so they were by trees, some distant city bustling in the distance… where were they?

"Almost ready…" Michael told him, he chuckled when he heard the other trip over something. More splashing of water… what could possibly be waiting for him? "Tada!" He took the blindfold off Dylan, the other's eyes adjusting to the bright light of the moon. He looked down; there was definitely water here, almost a canal, sort of.

He couldn't really describe it, he was too… in shock. "And…?"

"It's a boat."

Dylan chuckled, "No shit, I see that."

Michael sighed, "Work with me here, just… sit your ass in it. SIT BOY."

Dylan shoved Michael… right off the docks. Of course not meaning to, but feeling as if karma came his lover's way for saying what he did. So, in other words – a little satisfaction.

Pulling himself back up onto the wooden dock, Michael narrowed his eyes at Dylan. "Okay, maybe I deserved that." He stated, almost trying to 'shake dry'. "Just get in the boat. Trust me, you'll like it."

Eying the boat suspiciously, Dylan slowly got in it, Michael following. It wasn't before long, the boat started moving. Michael chuckled, watching a reluctant and hesitant Dylan at first, gripping the edges of the boat. "What, you've never been on a boat before?"

Dylan shot a glare at Michael, "Why is it that everything I've never done before, I end up doing with _you_?" Michael wore a confused expression, so he continued. "I mean, I'd _never_ flown on an airplane before in my life – until you guys. And now boating? Seriously?"

Michael shrugged, "I just thought it'd be a nice, romantic evening. Isn't it gorgeous out here?" He asked intimately, Dylan took a moment to look around, embracing the scenery. The gorgeous lights at night shimmering in the sky, they were so breathtaking.

"Well, yeah – it's beautiful… you're right, I need to just… relax. Stop being so on ed- why is Jaden over there in the distance with a book overlooking the canal?" Michael sighed.

"He wouldn't let me 'take you out' without chaperoning. So… yeah, I guess he's there. Maybe if we throw rocks…" He began to scheme mischievously, when Dylan distracted him, by kissing him heatedly. "forget throwing rocks, we'll just show him a porno."

Dylan smacked Michael, "You're horrible."

Michael grinned, "Europe is so much more open minded to that kinda stuff than America is. In the city earlier today we walked by magazine stands with porn magazines sitting right there. Doesn't phase us so…"

Dylan shoved Michael down to the bottom of the little boat. "You wanna rock this thing or, should I just tell you to shut up or…? What do you feel like today-tonight, whatever?"

Michael chuckled, pulling Dylan right down upon his torso. "Well, come down here and show me a good time sweet cheeks." With a wink, they wasted no time. "But wait!" He suddenly stopped, looking deep into Dylan's eyes.

Dylan sighed, "What are you going to tell me this time? That I have spinach in my teeth like you said at dinner?"

Michael chuckled, "No, but I can't believe you fell for that, we didn't even eat spinach." Even though it was totally useless for a vampire to eat human food, they ate with Dylan anyway – more or less to make him feel welcome. He did just leave the very country he was born in for the first time after all. Anything they could do to make him feel welcome, they would.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's your point?" He asked, feeling a tad irritated that Michael was purposely stalling.

"Dylan… I _love_ you. So much. It's… it's insane. You're the first person I think about when I wake up, and you're the last person on my mind when I fall asleep. I just, can't stop thinking about you and it's crazy but, that's how I feel. And I know that because I can't directly explain it – it's true. It's real… so there, I love you, whether you like it or not."

Dylan smirked, "Well… even if I didn't like it, you could always change my mind y'know." He leaned down to capture the other's lips in his and with a gentle whisper, "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

I do _**not**_ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. I do own the characters: _Michael Angèlle_ and _Jaden Cyril._

**Summary:** When love is the strongest element, sometimes it is hard to explain your actions. Lucky when you have someone there, the rough road ahead does not seem as hard. That is until another curve ball is thrown your way - that is when you figure out the next move.

_**Author Note:**_ Please enjoy another chapter, please do review – love to hear your thoughts.

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

**Thirteen**

A strange scent appeared to Dylan, on their walk home. It was nearing dawn and Jaden had stopped chaperoning hours ago. Jaden was waiting for them at home and if they didn't get there soon, well something about 'hell to pay' so, heading back would be the best option out of any other.

Being hormonal adolescent boys (give or take a few hundred years for Michael) they were naturally all over one another, barely being able to keep their hands off each another, but Dylan parted the steamy make out session, looking around nervously. Right away the other could sense the dramatic mood change. "Dylan… what's wrong sweetheart?"

Dylan moved away from Michael, stepping a little further out into the gorgeous stone steps, leading out into the front of the estate. "I… I smell something. Someone, who hasn't been here before, who isn't welcome…" even though it seemed far, at least fifty feet away, he heard a rustling in the bushes within the estate. "and now I hear something, Michael… go inside." He commanded to his loved one, he didn't plan on losing anyone else.

"No!" Michael hollered loudly after Dylan, grabbing him back, hugging him tightly. "I almost lost you for good Dylan, I love you. I love you so fucking much! I'm not gonna let you go."

Dylan turned to face Michael, caressing his cheek. "I'll be fine. Love you too." Before Dylan nor Michael could move, a tall, built, muscular being donned in all black from head to toe – cornered them.

Holding a wooden stake to Michael's throat, which could take a very quick route to his heart, there was absolutely no way for him to escape without getting fatally hurt. Dylan however, was just being held back with a strong arm, one he could escape from, he just needed a plan – and fast.

Suddenly, Jaden appeared and began to attack the bigger man, freeing up Michael and Dylan both to run, although neither one of them did. Michael immediately went to help Jaden and Dylan ducked out of the way, to try and figure out his own plan of attack.

Unfortunately, this being was… rather good. He soon had Jaden and Michael both pinned, wooden stakes ready to kill them. _'I have to do something!' _He thought in pure panic, trying to breathe and just focus on a clear path to freeing the both of them. _'Oh yeah, the bigger they are… the harder they fall. I know!'_ In hardly any time at all, Dylan turned into a pure bread Rottweiler, soon growling desperately at the figure in all black.

He got in a good kick to the canine's face, but it soon bounced back knocking the clothed male on the cement, biting wildly at his throat. Succeeding to damage it pretty well, the man grasped his throat, coughing up blood, trying to desperately get away from the vicious dog.

Dylan knew he had the male right where he wanted him, after he pounced again, taking another vicious attack, but something pierced through the canine's skin, it hurt like hell and immediately, increasing weakness was all Dylan felt through out his entire being.

The attacker, in his last moments of life, tossed the dog off him before dying. Michael and Jaden rushed over to the dog of course, whom they knew was Dylan. Even had they reacted earlier – it all happened much too fast to hardly see it.

"Dylan… baby… please…" Michael pleaded, as he had watched the Rottweiler morph from just then, to Dylan's human form. Just laying there, the silver knife thrusted in his side.

"M…M…Mic…hael," he blurted out in jagged sounding breaths. Reaching out to the other male, his body shivering entirely out of pain. Although Jaden nor Michael could decipher if the shivers were from being cold or pain. They hoped not the latter, but it seemed quite obvious that it was.

"Shh, baby… shh, you're gonna be okay." Michael told Dylan, utterly in denial. He didn't want to even think that Dylan was lying here on the cold cement, dying. Every second slipping away, his life was too.

Dylan coughed, blood coming up through his mouth, staining his soft lips. His hazel eyes no longer so bright, but that of dullness. "No, Michael… I'm not. Silver… sil… babe, I'm dying. I can't stop it… but I can tell you that… I lo…ve you more than words could…ever say. I can't describe it, that's how I know. That's… th…that's what you said, remember?" He asked helplessly.

Michael nodding, blood tears beginning to flow down his cheeks slowly, dripping to the cement, joining the already existent pool of Dylan's blood. "Yes Dyl, I said that. I did. I won't ever deny that. I love you so, so, so fucking much Dylan. I do."

Dylan gave a weak smile, perspiration evident, his breathing becoming more and more labored, his fight for life getting increasingly harder. "I will love you, Michael. Forever, eternity… I wish I could've spent it with you. And I love you…too… Ja…den. I love you guys… forever and…always."

Michael leaned down to kiss Dylan one last time, the last time he ever would, and the tears streamed down his face. "Dyl… Dylan, I love you… please, _please_… baby don't go… you can't, I love you so damn much…"

Jaden himself was shedding tears, knowing Dylan was no longer living. Jaden knowing that Michael had just experienced one of the world's hardest pains known to existence – that of a broken heart… made his own ache.

"Michael…" he called gently, to which the other hugged the deceased adolescent in his arms.

"No, no… noo… I won't leave him! I can't… he, he can't leave me. Jaden, _do_ something, please… _anything_… Jaden… please…" the older wiped away a few tears.

"I'm sorry Michael, he's deceased."

Michael sniffled, "Don't use those fancy schmancy words with me… Jaden, please… fix him." The desperate plea in Michael's voice, for anything… anyone… anybody to turn this all around and give Dylan back to him, to return the gift of life to the dead, the dead love of his life, even for five more minutes.

"If it were that easy young one, I would. Y'know I would do anything _in_ my power to help you, but this is out of my power." Michael looked to Jaden desperately as he spoke, still embracing Dylan.

"Why is it when I ask you this ONE favor, it's 'out of your power'? That's not fair Jaden… not at all. I hate you. I hate this… I hate… that, thing that killed him. I hate everything…" Jaden couldn't blame Michael right now, and he'd be feeling this way for many, many hundreds of years, he could see it easily happening.

All Jaden could do, was be there for Michael, and that he would do – for all time.

**-x-X-x-**

It was a nice, beautiful meekly mild night. The stars shining just as brightly and were also just as plentiful as the night Michael and Dylan had first been intimate together. It'd been two years since his love's death. The day that forever marked a great loss in his life.

They made it tradition, to every year on the anniversary, to go visit Dylan no matter where they were living, what they were doing, on that day, _nothing_ would stop them as they paid tribute to the one who saved their very lives, as well as the one and only love, in Michael's life.

"Hey my sweet, it's… been a bit of a rough year. We were attacked a couple times but… we came home to see you." He said softly, a deep red rose he laid upon the grave of his beloved. "Deep red rose I picked for you baby, it means 'Unconscious beauty' and a single red rose given, means 'I love you'. I thought it was perfect. I'm pretty sure you will too. I love you Dylan… I love you so much and I'll never love another. You're always with me in my heart, just as you said we would be." He took a breather, kneeling down next to the tomb stone, leaning up against it. "Jaden misses you; he quotes you and, wrote all about you in his journal, that's how y'know you mean a lot to him. He loves you too Dyl, a ton. He misses you a lot. Just like I do." He sighed, "I know I can't stay here forever, but it's the only time my heart feels whole again. But rest assured my love, wherever you are, I'll be with you someday."

Jaden approached Michael and very softly spoke, "A couple more minutes Michael, dawn will be rising soon and we still have to travel. Tell Dylan I love him, and come along now."

Michael nodded, blowing the raven colored bangs out of his face, heaving a sigh. "We haven't taken down the major killer yet – whose henchman killed you. But don't you worry my darling. I _will_ find him, and when I do, he will pay, for the death of my beloved."

**End**

_**Author Note:**_ I do hope everyone loved the story, again thank you to my co-writer. Thank you all for your reviews. Please do tell me what you think, love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
